Love fool
by MoniBolis
Summary: After the incident with her home, Cuddy calls Lucas Douglas P.I. for a favor. Final chapter is up!
1. The call

_A short note: If you're a huddy fan and you hate Luc__as, stop reading NOW! Seriously, stop._

_Now for the 3 people left, enjoy! Because until the writers of House explain Cuddy's final fate, I'm gonna consider this fic canon :)_

* * *

><p>Lucas immediately recognizes the phone number, even tough he erased it almost a year ago, he knows its Lisa Cuddy's number.<p>

_Don't answer__ it, don't answer. _ A voice in his head tells him.

- Hello? – Lucas finally answers.

- Lucas…Hi – Cuddy's voice sounds sad – I didn't wake you up. Did I? –

The P.I. look at his watch, its just 15 minutes past ten – No, not at all…What's going on? –

- Well…I need a favor –

Lucas feels like he is in an old film noir, when the ex girlfriend calls the detective asking for a favor, usually involving the mob and missing money. But this is not a movie.

- What can I do for you? –

- Can you came and pick me up? – Cuddy's voice went from sad to delicate, like she is about to break over the phone – I'm at my mother's. Do you remember the address? –

- I'll be right there –

* * *

><p>Lucas parks his car in front of the house, almost immediately Cuddy gets out, meeting him, saving him the trouble of ringing. Cuddy is carrying Rachel.<p>

- Thanks for coming –

- No problem –

They get in the car.

- Should I drive you home? –

- My home is not quite habitable right now – Cuddy says – A hotel, I guess –

Lucas starts driving. For a couple of blocks they are quiet.

- What happened to your car? –

- What? – Cuddy is distracted - Oh! No, nothing wrong with my car I'm too shaky to drive, but I don't wanna deal with my family, Wilson or a cab driver –

- And you think of me? –

- I…I think of you because I…well…I remember you telling me that as a P.I. you help people…with their privacy, like checking into a hotel with a fake name –

- It's not really that hard, all you need is cash –

- Like I said, I'm feeling shaky I feel…- Cuddy sighs – Just help me, please? –

- Yeah, sure. I'm here –

* * *

><p>After checking in, Cuddy asks Lucas to come up to her room to talk. The hotel suite has a big bed, a chair and a little sofa. Cuddy lays down Rachel on the bed, the toddler is sleeping profoundly.<p>

The investigator feels awkward, he wants to leave, but his curiosity wins, that; and the look on her face. Lucas recalls a song "…with that sad, sad look that you wear so well…"

He can't remember the rest of the lyrics.

- Lisa, what happened? –

Cuddy sits down on the bed, Lucas takes the chair.

- It's a long story –

- I have time –

Cuddy tells him the whole story, about her failed romance with House from the beginning to the car through her window. Lucas listens carefully and part of him wants to jump around and tell her "Ha! I told you so!" the other part wants to hold her and tell her she'll be fine.

He's about to say something, but Cuddy talks again.

- I'm sick of myself, I'm tired of my job, I hate my relationship with my mom, and it's my fault. I feel like I'm going on circles, making the same dumb mistakes –

Cuddy continues – And House walked away, he didn't even look back. He just left, and Wilson spent two hours justifying him. And now I want…I want to runaway, I just want to leave this place and never look back –

- C'mon Lisa – Lucas says with a light mood – You're in shock, shaky like you said. Your life is not that bad. You have your daughter –

- I think she is the only positive right now – Cuddy caresses her daughter. – I want to get away from here. You help people to do that –

Cuddy looks directly a Lucas

- Yeah, I do – The P.I. says – But usually are people in trouble with the law and willing to do something illegal –

- I don't want change my name or anything, I want to leave as soon as possible. If I stay, it will take to long to arrange things, I'll get cold feet. I need to change my life around –

- I understand, I've been there– Lucas stands up – Sleep on it – he says – Get some sleep, have a big breakfast tomorrow, take a shower, play with you daughter and if you still want to leave as soon as possible; call me again –

- Thanks, good night – Cuddy smiles

- Good night – he leaves the hotel room.

**To be continued****…**

* * *

><p>Reviews are much appreciate<p>

Thanks for reading.

**And yes, english is not my first language**

* * *

><p>I have a webcomic...go to my profile to see the link<p> 


	2. Have fun

The next morning Lucas thinks it was all a dream, and Cuddy never called him to "rescue her". But an early call proves that it wasn't a dream. Cuddy wants to see him at the hotel's restaurant.

He dress up and leaves the apartment, on the hallway, Lucas encounters his neighbor, a woman in her 20's named Kelly.

- Are you just getting home? – Lucas tells her

- I had an awful night – the girl grabs Lucas by the arm – I need you to console me –

- Sorry, I got work – the P.I. smiles, he likes the way Kelly teases him – Have some coffee, and you'll be fine –

* * *

><p>- You didn't change your mind? – Lucas asks<p>

- No – Cuddy says. They are having a cup a coffee at the restaurant – I'm doing the right decision, I need time by myself, away from everybody –

- But not just a vacation? –

- No, well yes, more like a sabbatical, but after that I need a big change.– she answers – Now I have to quit my job, sale my house, get Rachel out of school, and give my friends and family a good excuse –

- Did get her into that private school that you wanted it? –

Cuddy frowns

- What? – Lucas asks

- God – she says – I'm sorry. I forgot that I told you about it when we were dating, when we…Lucas the way we break up… –

- Stop it! – He tells her – People break up. It was a year ago; I'm fine.–

- Okay –

- Now this is what we are going to do – Lucas says – First go the hospital and quit, here – he gives her a business card – That's a great lawyer that I know, he'll help you with your contract and settlement. –

- You think I'll have troubles resigning? –

- You're the boss; they're not going to like you leaving them hanging, just in case. Second go to your daughter's school, explain quickly and you'll be fine. Those schools care more about tuition –

- I already pay a year in advance – Cuddy complains

- Third your home, I know a moving company that it can do all the work in a few hours and move all your stuff to a storage unit –

- I don't want the furniture – she interrupts – The house can be sale with all the furniture I just want everything else –

- Great, even easier – Lucas says – You can call me later with a list of clothe or items you want for your travel–

- Okay – she agrees

- And finally call your mom and your sister, be calm, and tell them you're going away – Lucas stands up, ready to go – So…call me later –

* * *

><p>Lucas admires the big hole in Cuddy's home. He tells the moving workers to ignore the "DO NOT CROSS" yellow tape. Seven people packing Cuddy's possessions.<p>

- Books too? – one of the workers asks.

- Yeah, those too –

Lucas walks through the house, he notices how little impact he had, like he never lived there. He gets to the bedroom

_- I don't like surprises__ – Cuddy said._

_- You're gonna like this one__, close your eyes – Lucas told her._

_- Fine__ –_

_Lucas took__ Cuddy's hand and guided her to the bedroom – Okay, open your eyes –_

_- Wow – Cuddy looked around her room__. The place was filled with white roses. She smiled – they are beautiful –_

_Lucas__ kneeled before her, to Cuddy surprise. – What are you… –_

_- Lisa Cuddy__ – he took out the ring out of his pocket – I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and make you happy. Will you marry me? –_

_Cuddy stood there __for a few seconds utterly stun – Yes – she finally responded – Yes, I'll marry you –_

_Lucas__ got up and kissed her – I love you so much –_

_-__I love you too –_

- A bad divorce with a touch of domestic violence –

- What? – Lucas is taken out of his trance.

- A bad divorce with a touch of domestic violence – the worker repeats. Is a big man, with a big, black mustache – I'm trying the guess the reason why our client is in such a hurry to leave town –

Lucas smiles to him – Sorry, you got wrong. They weren't married –

- Damn! – the worker utters.

* * *

><p>Half of Cuddy's stuff is already pack and load into the truck outside; when Wilson shows up.<p>

- Cuddy! – the doctor yells thinking her friend is there. – In the hospital say you quit! –

He walks fast to the house.

- Get rid of that guy, I don't want to talk to him– Lucas commands the worker – don't tell him anything –

- Sure thing boss –

The large man encounters Wilson – Sorry you can't pass –

- But this is my friends home – Wilson complains – Is she there? Cuddy! –

- No one there, just the movers –

- Who hired you? – Wilson asks – When? Do you know where she is? What hotel? –

- Sorry Sr. I can't give you that information, please leave and let us do our job –

Wilson sighs – Okay, but if you can, just tell her I want to talk to her –

The doctor gets in his car and drives away. Lucas wonders how bad Wilson feels right now. All that time and energy to get House and Cuddy together and they end up running away in opposite directions.

* * *

><p>It's the end of the day and Lucas meets Cuddy back at the hotel. Rachel is already sleeping in bed.<p>

- There you go – he puts a suitcase on the table.

- Thanks –

They sit down on the little couch.

- Here's your contract with the storage unit – Lucas gives her a folder. – It's for 6 months –

- All right –

- So how much do I own you? –

- C'mon Lisa, it was a favor –

- Are you sure? –

- Yeah – Lucas gives her a big smile – I'm glad I could help you –

- Why did you? Help me? Everyone else thinks I'm crazy –

- Well, you are crazy – Lucas responds – But not for doing this –

Silence between them, but it's not an awkward silence. Cuddy puts her hand on Lucas chest – Thank you –

He doesn't move, he just stares at her, like knowing like she is about to do. Cuddy gets closer to him and kisses him.

Lucas kisses her back. It's deep and wet like the ones they used to have every night.

They broke apart.

- What kind of fool do you take me for? – Lucas says.

It's not the response Cuddy is expecting.

Lucas pulls closer to her ear – I was so in love with you, I worship you, all I wanted it was to make you happy. I put out with your friends, with your family, with House. I was willing to be your husband, and you didn't love me –

- Lucas I …-

- But you led me on, just to dumped me like I was nothing, and I know Lisa, God, I know the that day that you broke my heart you were already sleeping with him weren't you? You couldn't wait to be in his arms. But it didn't matter because it was everlasting true love for you. You were gonna be happy for the rest of your life – Lucas looks at her, directly at her sad eyes – Now where did all that love go? –

- How can you say such a cruel thing? –

- Lisa, babe,you are the cruelest person I know – Lucas stands up – Have fun on your sabbatical –

He leaves the room.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

**A review is much appreciate**

**Thanks for reading.**

**And yes, english is not my first language**

**Webcomic on my profile!**


	3. You're crazy

_La thanks for the reviews :)_

* * *

><p>Lucas is fooling around with Kelly in his apartment. After all, what is the point of having a pretty girl as your neighbor?<p>

- Come here – the girl kisses him and pulls him to her. They fall on the couch.

The phone rings, but they both ignore it. The answering machine picks up.

- _Hi Lucas, it's me, I guess you're not home… – _Cuddy voice makes Lucas stop paying attention to Kelly.

_- __way…I want to talk to you, about what happened. Call me, please. Bye –_

Lucas gets up from the sofa. – Why did she call me? –

- Why did you stop kissing me? – Kelly asks as she sits down. The private investigator plays back the message.

– Who is she? –

- My ex girlfriend – Lucas answers.

- Emma? Didn't she move out to Nevada? – Kelly recalls Lucas ex girlfriend.

- No; before her –

- The "_Ring Bitch"_! – Kelly gave Cuddy that nickname after hearing Lucas story over a year ago.

- Her name is Lisa –

- Oh my! – Kelly jumps to Lucas side –The _ring bitch_ is back; play the message again –

_Hi Lucas, it's me, __I guess you're not home, probably working I'm back in town, and anyway I want to talk to you, about what happened. Call me, please. Bye_

- What happened? – the young woman asks

- I help her out with something, we kissed and then I told her how I felt when we break up –

- That's good – Kelly says – You let that go, and now she knows what a bitch she was –

- Don't call her that – Lucas tell her with a tone of warning.

- Do you still have feeling for her? – She promptly asks

- No – he responds

- So don't go see her –

- But why is she calling me? Why does she want to meet with me? –

- Then go see her – Kelly walks to the door.

- Wait, where you going? –

- What? Do you think I will still make out with you after all this talk about your ex girlfriend? – The young girl smiles – Forget it – and she leaves the room.

* * *

><p>It's a nice day of June. Lucas is walking in the park looking for Lisa Cuddy. He spots her, she is sitting on a bench.<p>

- Hi – he tries to sound carefree. – Nice day –

- Yes it is. Thanks for meeting me – Cuddy says – Sit down –

Lucas sits down next to Cuddy.

- How have you been?–

- Good, better, I went to the Grant Canyon – Cuddy answers – It was beautiful…-

- I don't hate you! – Lucas interrupts – I really don't, seriously, let me explain. When I said the things that I said, I was angry at you, but that doesn't mean that I had been angry at you since we break up –

Cuddy just looks at him.

- It was like an emotional flashback to last year. You shouldn't have kissed me that day at the hotel, I know it was an emotional day for you, but it was a weird day for me, going back to your place, seeing you… –

Cuddy puts her hand over his mouth – Shut up –

Lucas calms down, and Cuddy uncovers his mouth.

– You were right Lucas – she says – I led you on, I hurt you and I could have avoid it, I could've been honest to you –

- You didn't do it to be mean – Lucas tells her

- Yeah, but you didn't deserve it, I'm sorry –

- Nah, you don't have to apologize – Lucas says – We're fine –

- Thanks – Cuddy smiles – You know, I thought about you. While I was away –

- Really? –

- I thought about us, before it got complicated –

- When exactly was that? –

- That summer, when you asked me out, and we started dating, before I asked you to hide our relationship, before House came back from Mayfield –

Lucas contemplates where this conversation it's going.

- I wonder what could have been if I had made different choices –

- No, no, no wait a minute – Lucas stands up – you're telling me that if House hadn't come back, you would've got over him, and we would still be together? I don't believe that –

- I do – Lisa gets up too and walks to Lucas.

- It that why you called me? –

- I know I can't change the past, but if we just… –

- No, Lisa – Lucas gets closer to her and gently puts his hand on her cheek – You're going through a rough time and you're looking our relationship through rose-colored glasses. Like me, you should focus on finding someone new –

- Does that mean you're not dating anyone? – Cuddy says with a flirting tone, Lucas laughs.

- You're crazy – Lucas stars walking away from her – Go date a lawyer, find a new home, get a tattoo, or go skydiving, anything! –

- I'm not crazy! – Cuddy yells so he can hear her.

- You're if you want me back – and he is gone.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

**A review is much appreciate**

**Thanks for reading.**

**And yes, english is not my first language**

**I have a webcomic, link on my profile  
><strong>


	4. Lasagna

It's almost noon, and Lucas is just waking up. He spent all night at stake out. He gets up from bed and walks to his kitchen, when someone knocks at his door.

- Hi – it's Lisa Cuddy – I hope you're hungry, I brought you lunch –

She walks into the apartment.

- Ergh…Hi Lisa – he says with surprise – What are you doing here? –

- Lunch – Cuddy points the brown bag. She sits at the kitchen counter. Lucas sits in front of her.

- So you're just here to feed me? – Asks Lucas –With lasagna apparently –

- I got a job, nice hospital, no management position just me being a doctor – Cuddy says – I'm moving to my new home tomorrow, Rachel is in a new school –

- You're getting your act together, good for you, Why are you here? –

- To ask you out – Cuddy answers

- Like a date? –

- Yes, a date, date –

Lucas stares at her – You have completely lost your mind – he says.

- It's not like that – Cuddy defends herself

- It is like that. You want to go from a relationship with years of baggage to another relationship that now it has baggage –

- It's not like I'm lonely or desperate. I like you, and I kinda of miss you, and I didn't have a chance to miss you before –

- Because you jumped to House arms after you dumped me – Lucas reminds her – It's one thing to forgive you, it's another thing to take you back –

Cuddy grabs his hand – Just one date, if there's nothing there, then you're right, and I'm crazy –

Lucas looks at her hand, he likes the warm feeling. Looks back at her face

– One date? –

- One date…I'll pick you up –

- You better taking me to somewhere nice –

Cuddy smiles – I have to go back to work, see you Friday? At eight o'clock–

- It's a date –

In her way out she runs into Kelly – Sorry – she says before going her way.

Kelly knocks at Lucas door.

- Did that woman came out of you apartment? –

- Yes, it was Lisa – Lucas goes back to eat the lasagna

- The "Ring bitch"? I didn't know she was old – Kelly sits with Lucas to eat.

- Seriously – Lucas says – Stop calling her that –

- Did you forget how we met? – Kelly says

_It was__ 5 in the morning and the strip club is ready to close._

_- Can I get a drink? –__ Lucas walked in._

_- Sorry pal__ – the bartender Joe; told him – The bar is closed –_

_Lucas __frowned – I still see customers, and I really need a drink. I was driving around not knowing where to go, and I found this place and I really, really need a drink, No! The whole damn bottle –_

_- Those customers__ are regulars, we won't kick them out – said the bartender_

_- C'mon__ – Kelly was a waitress there – Serve him the drink –_

_Lucas looked at her briefly__ before focused again on the bartender_

_- Here__ – he got out of his pocket the engagement ring and put it on the counter – I bet that ring can get me a nice bottle of whiskey-_

_- Are you sure you don't want it? – Kelly asked_

_- No, I don't want it – he said very bitter  
><em>

_- How much __did it cost you? – Joe asked while he examined the ring_

_- Besides my heart__, $5000 dollars –_

_Joe and Kelly__ eyes opened _

_- And you don't want it? – Asked this time the bartender_

_- I just want a drink__, to forget and move on –_

_The bartender__ gave him a bottle and a glass, Lucas sat down on a table to drink alone._

_- Damn__! – Joe the bartender said – It's late, I have to go –_

_- Go ahead Joe – Kelly told him – I'll lock up the place and take care of the new guy –_

_Kelly stood next to Lucas__ – Hi, rough night? –_

_Lucas didn't respond, so Kelly sat next to him –Okay, I got it, very bad night for you. I'm Kelly by the way…and you are? –_

_- An idiot__ – he told her _

_- Sounds like you have a very sad __story to tell, I'm all ears –_

_After hearing the story__ Kelly gave Cuddy the nickname._

Kelly sits on the counter and stars eating too. – Besides so what if I call her "The Ring bitch"? –

- Well, I'm going out with her, so you shouldn't call her that –

- You're fucking kidding me – Kelly drops the fork – Really? Did you reconcile? Do you still _loooove_ her? –

- No, I'm just going out with her, this Friday night –

- You're an idiot –

- I know –

- So wait…what happened to the man she dumped you for? –

- They broke up, and then there was an incident and he'll probably end up in jail –

- ha! – Kelly says – And now she wants you back? –

- She just wants a date, to see if there something between us –

- You really are an idiot –

- I know – Lucas shrugs

They keep eating in silence

- This is good lasagna – Kelly mumbles – Did she make it? –

- She can't cook to save her life –

Kelly laughs – She is a keeper –

- Shut up and eat –

* * *

><p>Friday night and Cuddy is right on time to pick Lucas up. A quick drive and they are in the restaurant. They order their food and wait.<p>

- What else did you do on your vacation? –

- Like I said I went to The Big Canyon, which is beautiful place, and then I went to the San Diego to the beach, Rachel loved it – Cuddy says remembering – Took a lot of pictures –

- That's nice, you like to travel right? –

- Yeah, I do, but with my old job I couldn't do it as much – Cuddy answers – But traveling alone with my daughter there were some creepy guys trying to pick me up –

- Really? –

- Yes, it was weird –

- So did you really think of me or were you just making it up? – Lucas asks her.

Cuddy laughs – I did, I was trying to figure out why did kiss you that night at the hotel –

- Why did you? – Lucas leans forward

Cuddy sips some water – That week everything went wrong, and everyone look at me like I was an injured poppy –

- They felt sorry for you –

- Yeah, but in a very condescending way – Cuddy adds – And you were there helping me, being nice, not judging, looking so cute… although you did call me crazy –

- But good crazy – Lucas says making Cuddy laughs.

- Yes, good crazy. Anyway that's why I kissed you… Am I making any sense? –

- No –

- How about you? Anything new? – Cuddy asks – No just this past month, this past year –

- I had a girlfriend – Lucas says – Her name was Emma but she moved to Vegas to be a contortionist –

Cuddy stares – A contortionist? That's unique –

- Besides the whole House incident, anything worth noting? –

- I had a benign tumor, but I'm fine now –

Lucas looks at her with concern – Okay, that's good –

- Our food is taking to long –

* * *

><p>After dinner, they go to Cuddy's new home.<p>

- Don't be silly Lucas, I picked you up, I should take you home –

Lucas observes her new place. The colors, the front yard, the windows,

- No, it's far from here, and you should get in and see your daughter. It's late –

They stand on the porch. Cuddy feels like she was wrong about the whole thing.

- Well I should…-

Cuddy doesn't finish the sentence because Lucas is kissing her, caught her by surprise.

His hands are in her hips and Cuddy grabs her around his neck.

When they stop, Cuddy sees Lucas eyes and smiles – Now what? –

- I'll call you tomorrow – Lucas answers

- What? –

Lucas takes a step back – I'll call you tomorrow and maybe we'll go out next week –

- Next week? –

- Yes – Lucas tells her – Good night Lisa –

- Goodbye Lucas –

Cuddy watches Lucas walk away, she is at ease, she wasn't crazy, it wasn't all in her mind, it wasn't a whim, she felt something with that kiss.

Lucas walks away, he doesn't even know where he is going, but he wants to get away really fast, because with that kiss he felt something.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<br>A review is much appreciate  
>Thanks for reading.<br>****E****nglish is not my first language**

**Webcomic link on my profile**


	5. Double indemnity

Lucas concentrates on his phone, is Saturday morning and he's thinking about Lisa Cuddy.

He hits his head on the table. He stays on that position, thinking, trying to figure out what he is actually feeling for Cuddy.

Lucas sits back up, looks at the phone on his hands. He smiles as he remembers the first time he went out with Lisa, but then his heart aches when he remembers the breakup.

Lucas gets up and walks around in his apartment, clear his mind. On his coffee table are some papers, flyers, and notes. One in particular catches his eye. It's a flyer for a cinema showing old movies.

Lucas goes back to the phone and makes the call.

Cuddy picks up the phone – Hello? –

- Hi Lisa – Lucas says her name with an upbeat tone – I know where to go on our date –

- Really? Where? –

- It's a surprise – Lucas waits for her response

- I don't like…-

- You don't like surprises – Lucas interrupts – I know, but I also know, that you don't like surprises because you can't be prepare –

- It's true – Cuddy says – I would like to know what to wear –

- Something casual –

- Casual? –

- Yes – Lucas confirms – I'll pick you up Thursday at 7 –

- Thursday? –

- Something wrong with the day? –

- No, but – Cuddy thinks for a second – Never mind, see you Thursday –

- Bye –

Lucas hangs up

* * *

><p>Monday morning and Cuddy still wonders about her new date with Lucas.<p>

- Good morning Dr. Cuddy – her assistant says.

- Hi Jonah – She responds as she walks by to her office. A small office in comparison with her previous office

The assistant, Jonah follows her – Dr. Tyler wants to see you in an hour, and then you have 4 appointments –

- Thank you – Cuddy tells him – On Thursday I have a date, so I'll be going home early –

- Okay –

Jonah is gay, and Cuddy knows; it's pretty obvious. She also knows that it might be political incorrect, but she loves the idea of having a fabulous gay assistant.

- Jonah wait a second – Cuddy stops him – Can I ask you something? –

- Sure – he says with a big smile

- The date on Thursday it's a romantic date –

- On a Thursday? That's odd –

- Yeah, I know –

- Is it your first date? – Jonah asks her.

Cuddy realizes what a long explanation needs to answer the question.

- Second date – she gives the most simple, almost true, response – But we know each other for years – she adds, but regrets it.

Jonah puts his finger on his chin – Did he tell you where are you going? –

- No, he said it was a surprise and that I should dress casual –

- oh! – Jonah says – Maybe he's taking you to do something an activity–

- Maybe – Cuddy thinks the idea

- Well, I'm intrigued – Jonah says – Please keep me posted – he says before leaving the office.

* * *

><p>- Here is the file – Zach Bradley hands over the folder to Lucas. They are in the Private Investigator's office.<p>

- No way this person is my client – Lucas points to a picture in the file.

- Not my case – Zach works for the District Attorney and occasionally helps Lucas.

- Let me make a copy –

- No – Zach takes away the file from Lucas – I don't want to get fired –

- If you get fired, you can work for me, here at Douglas Investigations –

- Well thank you – Zach stands up – So, I'm off to my vacation, taking the family to the beach for 2 weeks–

- Have fun –

- Do you have plans for the summer? – Zach asks Lucas

- Well…I…No, I'm not gonna tell you – He says – You'll be mad at me –

- What did you do? –

- Nothing yet, but it has to do with a woman –

- Are you sleeping with my wife? –

- Yes, Zach, that's it. She'll leave you when you come back from vacation – Lucas answers; following the joke.

- Thanks for telling me – Zach says – But seriously, what woman? –

-_ Hello? – Zach picked up the phone_

_- She said yes!__ Lisa said yes – Lucas told him over the phone – Zach, I'm getting married! –_

_Zach smiled hearing the good news from his friend__ – Congratulations, you have no idea what you're getting into –_

_- I want you to__ be my best man –_

_- Damn Lucas, __set a date for the wedding first, and then call me –_

- I'll tell you when you came back – Lucas finally responds to his friend.

- Okay, see you later –

* * *

><p>The date arrives, Lucas shows up on time to pick Cuddy up. He complements her look.<p>

- Where are we going? –

- Well first, we need to eat –

He takes her to a pizza place. Not a very fancy or romantic place, but good pizza.

- I haven't eaten pepperoni pizza in years – Cuddy says

- I'm glad you like it – Lucas says to her with a sweet smile – Now it's time to a go see a movie –

They walk out the restaurant.

- What movie are we gonna see? –

- The 1944 classic film noir "_Double Indemnity_" –

- Oh –

- This theater has festival with old crime movies. All really good –

- Is that why we are going out on a Thursday? –

Lucas looks at her funny – What do you have against Thursdays –

- Nothing, I just think it's an odd day to go out on a romantic date –

Lucas laughs. – No the movie is not the only reason, why I chose the day –

Cuddy nods – What's the movie about? –

- A woman seduces and convinces an insurance salesman to kill her husband –

- Sounds interesting –

- It's more than that – Lucas says.

* * *

><p>Cuddy really likes the movie.<p>

- What a great movie – she says when they came out of the theater. – The tension, the acting, those lines –

- "_Yes, I killed him. I killed him for money - and a woman - and I didn't get the money and I didn't get the woman. Pretty, isn't it?_" – Lucas quotes the movie.

- The ending was so bleak –

- All good noir films end badly – Lucas tells her – All because they made the wrong choice, an emotional choice. For a woman that didn't love him – Cuddy stops walking, and Lucas turns around.

- What? –

- You're not planning a vengeance against me, are you? –

Lucas smiles – No – he says – Vengeance takes to much time, effort…and hate –

- The movie made me a little paranoid –

Lucas holds her hand – Let me show you, the real surprise –

They walk a few blocks to a fair, that it's close.

- Here we are – Lucas says – The fair opens tomorrow night –

Cuddy frowns.

- So it has to be today –

- Okay…what are we doing here? – After Cuddy finishes the question, the fair wheel lights up. – oh –

Lucas smiles – Wanna go for a spin? –

They get on the fair wheel. The air is a little cold up there, so Lucas holds Lisa close to him.

They admire the lights from the city.

- Thanks for taking me back – Cuddy suddenly says – You didn't have to –

- I didn't have to, but I wanted to –

Cuddy kisses him and the whispers - I really want to take you home tonight –

* * *

><p>There are many reasons for stopping in the middle of sex. Sometimes is a change to a more comfortable position, sometimes is because you're getting caught, sometimes people stop because the girl is crying and freaks out the guy, and many times alcohol is involve, and every once in a while the man needs to stop, cause of a <em>body malfunction<em>…And yet, no one of the above is the reason why Lucas stops at the middle of sex.

Cuddy turns around to see what is going on. The are in her new home, and in her new bed – Are you okay? – Cuddy asks looking at Lucas – Do you need a minute? –

He seems to be fine, he is not out of breath – It's no that – Lucas scratches his head. – I'm overthinking –

- You are overthing sex? –

Lucas smiles – Yeah, I just need to kiss you – They lay down, Lucas on top her and kisses her.

* * *

><p>- Go to sleep – Cuddy says to Lucas<p>

- I'm not sleepy –

They are in bed facing each other.

- Liar – Cuddy caresses his hair – Thanks for not "angry fuck me" –

- Jeez! – Lucas says – You kiss your mother with that mouth? –

- You know what I mean, I really enjoyed it –

Lucas is too sleepy – I know… just don't break my…- He falls sleep, without finish the sentence.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<br>Did you know you can leave anonymous reviews? No one has to know you like Lucas and Cuddy!  
>Thanks for reading.<br>And yes, english is not my first language  
>I have a webcomic, link on my profile <strong>


	6. 5 more days

Lucas wakes up, for a second, he forgets where he is.

- Good morning – Cuddy walks in from the other room. Lucas smiles when he sees her. She is already dress up for work.

- Hi – Lucas sits down, looks to the alarm clock. Its 7 am

- Do you want to take a shower? –

- No, I'm fine. I'll just dress –

Cuddy walks to him and gives him a kiss. – I'll be in the kitchen –

After a few minutes, Lucas goes to the kitchen.

- Coffee? – Cuddy offers

- No, thanks – Lucas answers – I have to go…I have a job in Pennsylvania –

- Really? –

- I'll be back by tomorrow morning –

- We can see again tomorrow night – Cuddy tells him

- Yeah, I know –

- Okay –

- So we are dating…again – Lucas smiles

- Apparently we are –

- Mom… – a little voice says. Lucas looks down and sees Rachel, who looks at back him and hides behind Lisa.

- She doesn't remember you –

- Of course not, she is a toddler –

Cuddy smiles at her daughter – Rachel, this is Lucas – the little girl hides again behind her mother.

- Its okay – Lucas tells her – See you tomorrow –

* * *

><p>Lucas gets back to his apartment. Kelly almost immediately goes to see him<p>

- How did it go? – She asks

- Were you waiting for me? –

- Yes, I'm very nosy – Kelly responds – So tell me, did you do it last night? –

- Yes, twice – Lucas responds – Well, one and a half, the first half wasn't as good, but the second time was amazing –

Kelly stares – I forgot how you have no sense of privacy –

- You asked! – Lucas goes into his room

- And now what? – Kelly asks him – Are you taking her back? –

Lucas comes out to the living room – Yes –

- Great, so when she'll leaves you again, I can tell your friends and family that killed yourself for love –

- Why are you giving me crap about this? –

- Because you're like me, I used to get back with men that cheating on me –

- She didn't… - Lucas takes a breath – Listen, I could spend my time remembering what happened and how much it hurt, I could be thinking about how she is going to leave one day, but I won't. Because it doesn't matter if this relationship only it last five days…Its 5 more day with Lisa –

- I can't believe how much you love her – Kelly says to him – It's so sweet and pathetic, mostly pathetic –

- Anyway, I have to go to work – Lucas opens the door for Kelly – You should get a job too, you're getting pathetic like me –

* * *

><p>- Mr. Lee call, he said he'll be late – Jonah, Cuddy's assistant, tells her.<p>

- Okay – Cuddy is filling a report – That's gives me time to go see Dr. Richards –

Jonah stands in front of her a desk with a inquiring look.

- Anything else Jonah? –

- How was your date? – He finally asks

Cuddy smiles – Surprisely good –

- That's great! – The assistant says with honesty

- Yeah, it was romantic, fun, we watched a good movie –

- Lovely –

- The best part – Cuddy says with confidence – I don't feel scare or guilty –

- Is that something you usually feel? –

- Yes – Cuddy gets up – and now I'll go see Dr. Richards –

* * *

><p>A day pass by very quickly for Lisa, with work, her daughter, and her new found free time. But for Lucas surveillance seemed to go forever. So when he finally goes back to see Lisa he's very happy.<p>

- Hi – Lucas says when Cuddy opens the door.

- Hello – Cuddy gives him a kiss. She doesn't know it, but that kiss means a lot to Lucas. It gives him confidence. – How was your work? –

- An easy case of insurance fraud – Lucas stares at her

- What? –

- You look beautiful –

Cuddy blushes a little

- And I'm happy to see that I can still make you blush –

- Did you know about Netflix? –

Lucas raises an eyebrow – You didn't know about it? –

- No at all, one of the side effects of being a workaholic – Cuddy tells him – Want to cuddle in bed and watch a movie? –

- Love the idea –

_Even if only last 5 days_ Lucas thinks as he watch Cuddy walk to the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

**If you're reading this, please leave me a review, just one. Even just a smiley face.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	7. Lunch break

Lucas opens the door of his apartment.

- Hi – He smiles to Lisa and lets her in – Were we supposed to meet today? –

- No – Cuddy sits on the couch.

- Something wrong? –

Lucas sits next to Cuddy.

- He is under custody, and his hearing its Thursday – she tells Lucas. The P.I. realizes she is talking about House. – They don't need me there, right? –

- The police took your statement, there are more witnesses –

- He is going to jail –

- The charge is malicious destruction of property so depending of the amount of damage; he'll be in jail a…while –

Cuddy sighs – This is so…argh….I don't even know what I'm feeling –

Lucas just listens.

- It's like being disillusioned and angry because he deserves it, but at the same time I know him for years and I'm sending him to prison –

- Did you save House from going to jail a few years back? –

- Yeah – Cuddy says with disappointed tone.

- So now you're even –

Cuddy half smiles.

- Lisa, you don't get over someone in a month. If you want to go see him, talk to him or… –

- No – Cuddy interrupts – I told you I did a lot of thinking on my trip. I don't want to go back…and we broke up in March, so it's been like 5 months –

- If you say so –

- And I think you're tired of hearing me talking about it – Cuddy tells him.

- A little, but its better if you talk it out –

- Did you just wake up? – Cuddy changes the subject – Your hair looks messy –

- No, it's a look – Lucas tells her – It took me hours to get my hair like this –

Cuddy smiles – I'm in my lunch break –

- Wanna have lunch? –

- Not really – Cuddy kisses Lucas - I have other thing in mind –

Lucas kisses her back more deeply – I like your way of thinking –

They have sex on the couch.

* * *

><p>Cuddy laughs when she finishes, Lucas loves that.<p>

- You can stay – Lucas tells her.

- Tempting – her finger traces his jaw – But I have to go back to work –

Cuddy stands up and goes to the bathroom to clean up.

Lucas puts back his shirt and shoes, and then walks to the kitchen. He still hasn't eaten breakfast.

- Do you want a sandwich? – he yells.

- No thanks – Cuddy answers from the bathroom.

He starts making the sandwich when Kelly comes in.

- Hi Lucas – she says – Do you have orange juice? –

- No –

- Oh – She leans against the kitchen counter – I have a little gathering tonight, and I invited this cute guy, Tony. He told me he likes screwdrivers–

- You want to impress him –

- Yes. I make amazing cocktails. The advantage of working in illegal bars –

Cuddy walks out of the bathroom. – Hello –

Kelly looks at her, then looks at Lucas, and back at Cuddy – Sorry, I didn't know you had company –

- Lisa, this Kelly my neighbor. Kelly this my girlfriend Lisa –

- Nice to meet you – Cuddy says.

- Oh Lisa, I heard so much about you – Kelly smirks – I leave you two alone. I have to go buy orange juice –

Cuddy watches her leave.

- Are you sure you don't want a sandwich? – Lucas asks her again

- No, I'm fine…so…that's your neighbor? –

- Yep, she lives in the apartment across the hall –

- I didn't hear the ring bell…Did she just walk in? –

- You want to know if I'm sleeping with her – Lucas tells her.

- No – Cuddy responds – Not at all, it's just that she seems very comfortable around you and…-

- I did sleep with her – Lucas says abruptly – Just a couple of times. We were like "neighbors with benefits", but not anymore –

- Good to know –

- You're not jealous, are you? –

- No – Cuddy says – Why would I be jealous of the young, pretty girl living across the hall? –

- You have nothing to worry about. I'm not interested in her, and she is not interested in me –

- Okay – Cuddy says –Hey, can you pick me up ? –

- At work? –

- Yeah, so you can see where I work now –

- Fine –

Cuddy kisses him goodbye – See you …and…thanks for listening to me –

* * *

><p>On her way out Cuddy ran into Kelly.<p>

- Hey – Cuddy says.

- Hey –

They walk pass each other.

- Lisa? –

Cuddy stops and turns back. – Yeah? –

- You know you don't deserve him, right? –

- Excuse me? – Cuddy is startle.

- You don't deserve Lucas –

- You don't even know me – Cuddy says annoy by Kelly's comment.

- You're right I don't know you, but I do know him, in fact, I met Lucas the day you break up with him –

- That's one side of the story –

- Yeah, sure – Kelly turns her back and walks to her apartment.

Cuddy frowns.

* * *

><p>Lucas arrives at the hospital and finds his way to Cuddy's office.<p>

- Hi –

- Good evening – Jonah greets him – Are you here to see Dr. Cuddy? –

- Lucas Douglas, I'm here to pick her up –

- Oh! You must be… - Jonah checks Lucas up – I'll go tell her you're here –

- Here is your prescription for spironolactone, Mrs. Bedard. – Cuddy is seeing a patient. – and then I'll see you in a week –

Jonah knocks at the door

- Yes? –

The assistant comes in – Dr. Cuddy, Mr. Douglas is here to pick you up–

Cuddy, Mrs. Bedard and Jonah look through the door. Lucas just waves at them.

- Who's that? – Mrs. Bedard asks

Cuddy feels a little uncomfortable – He… is my… boyfriend –

- Ooooh –

- Anyway, Jonah please make an appointment for Mrs. Bedard next Friday –

- Why is he dress like that? – Mrs. Bedard asks

- Exactly what I thought – Jonah says – That, and that he seems young –

- He is younger than me – Cuddy tells them – And I guess he dresses like that for his job. Keeping a low profile –

- What does he do? – Jonah asks this time.

- He is a private Investigator –

- Like Jim Rockford? – Mrs. Bedard says

- Like Veronica Mars? – Jonah says

- Yeah, like them –

- How come he is a P.I.? Was he a cop? –

- No. Actually I don't know why he is a P.I. – Cuddy thinks back, but she doesn't recall Lucas telling her – Enough interrogation, Jonah make the appointment, Mrs. Bedard I'll see you next week –

* * *

><p>Lucas is driving. In a stop he comments.<p>

- The hospital is impressive. It looks really expensive –

- It's a private hospital –

- I know, but it looks like only really rich people can afford it –

- What are you saying? – Cuddy says – That I'm there for the money? –

The green light is on. Lucas keeps driving.

- No, not at all, just that is …elitist –

- The hospital has charity programs – Cuddy defends her workplace. – They help... we help the community –

- Okay, I believe you – Lucas tells her – I didn't mean to get you upset –

- Talking about getting upset… Did Wilson ever tell you anything negative, about us; when we were together? –

- Why are you asking me now? –

- I just want to know –

- Wilson never told me anything directly – Lucas tells her –He just made passive aggressive comments –

- Really? –

- Yeah, we talked a couple of times, but he found the way to let me know how wrong I was for you – Lucas is looking straight at the road. Cuddy sees, she is the one upsetting him. – One time, I mentioned how proud I was of you being dean of medicine, and Wilson told me _"Yes, Cuddy is a great doctor too. Graduated from Michigan…did you know she met House there?"_ –

Cuddy laughs – He said that? –

- Yeah –

- I guess your friends are gonna hate me now –

- What? why? – Another red light. Lucas stops.

- Because I'm the villain in the story –

Lucas puts his hand on her knee – Nobody is a villain. We are just people, trying to be happy –

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

**I promise you (yes, you my only reader) to finish this fic before the premiere in September.**

**Please leave a review (or send me a telepathic message) to let me know you like the story so far.**

**English not my first language.**

**Webcomic link on my profile...about a P.I. **


	8. No kidding Sherlock

- Wanna go to my place and see the game? – Zach, Lucas' best friend asks him. The men are in the P.I.'s office at the end of the day.

- I probably should tell you now –

- What? –

- I get back together with Lisa – Lucas tells him.

- You...what?... – Zach is shocked

- Yeah, we got back together. I know you don't like the idea…-

- I'm fine, it's your life Lucas – Zach says – But…but… I thought you and the girl that lives in your building, what's her name? –

- Kelly? –

- Yeah Kelly! Aren't you dating her? –

- No – Lucas answers him – You don't like the idea of me and Lisa, do you? –

- I don't want you to feel second-best –

- I don't! –

- Alright then…are you…happy… with the relationship? –

- So far, yes – Lucas responds.

- So be it – Zach tells Lucas – Just don't make me have dinner with her anytime soon –

- Deal –

* * *

><p>- Are you sure you can handle it? – Cuddy asks<p>

- It's basic plumbing – Lucas is fixing Cuddy's kitchen sink.

- I don't know what happened; I got home from work and found water all over the place –

– Okay, turn the water on – Lucas says from under the sink.

Cuddy does it.

- There you go – Lucas stands up – I fixed it –

- Thank you –

Lucas puts back the tools in the box.

– Do you always carry around your toolbox? –

- It comes in handy –

- Can I ask you something? –

- Sure –

- How did you end up being a Private Investigator? –

- Instead of a plumber? –

- Seriously, it's an odd job, were you a cop? –

- No, I wasn't –

- You were a big Sherlock Holmes fan, and decided to do it for real? –

- I don't like Sherlock Holmes –

Cuddy raises an eyebrow – Really? You don't like the master of deduction? –

- That's the worst part –Lucas says

- But you're a detective. Don't you deduce things? –

- Sure, it can helps with the case, but I don't make ridiculous assumptions based on someone shoes –

- Its logic –

Lucas tills his head – Okay, let's take you as an example –

- Me? –

- Yeah – Lucas stands right in front of her – You wear nice expensive clothes, I can tell by the fabric… – Cuddy smiles. –…but is formal, so you have a job, a good job. Wear subtle make up, so wherever your work, you need to be respected…Maybe you're a lawyer, or a CEO –

Lucas holds Cuddy's hands – But you don't wear any rings…and you have a clean manicure. You hands need to be clean because you're doctor –

- Its logical –

- It's crap – Lucas tells her – You can also be a divorcee, who doesn't like to wear flashy clothes and doesn't wear a ring, because it reminds you of your ex husband –

Cuddy laughs – its different in the books –

- Sherlock assumes that a man must be married because his shirt was sewed, and he had a long hair on his shoulder. According to Sherlock, no bachelor knows how to sew, what if he lives with his mom? And then he deduces that the man is a journalist, because he has ink stains and he's carrying three different papers. What if he is a gambler checking the races results?–

- I got it, it doesn't always work –

- They are just stories – Lucas tells her – I prefer Chandler or Hammett –

- You still haven't told me how you ended up as a P.I. – Cuddy reminds him

- Right...uhm…I was in collage when my mom had money problems, so I dropped out to get a job to help her out –

- How sweet of you –

- Anyway, I found a job in a law firm. I was an assistant to their Private Investigator and then I became a P.I. –

- That's interesting –

- Not really, boring legal stuff –

- Fine – Cuddy says – Do you have any siblings? –

- Why the third degree? I mean, I don't have a problem answer you, but you never ask me anything personal before –

Cuddy sighs – I feel that if I ask personal questions, people would ask me something personal –

- Yes, it's called open up – Lucas smiles – I had a sister, her name was Maggie, she died when she was little –

- Oh my God – Cuddy says – That's so sad, why didn't you tell me before? –

- Because you never asked, and because you have a daughter. I didn't want you to freak out by telling you about dead little girls –

- What happened? –

- Well, my parents picked her up from daycare, the teachers told them that Maggie fall down, hit her head but she was fine…and she seemed fine. She died in her sleep during the night –

- That's terrible – Cuddy says with empathy.

- See? Now you're sad, I bet you want to go see If Rachel is fine –

Cuddy looks down the hall; Rachel is sleeping in her room. – How old were you? –

- I was 14 years old – Lucas answers – I used to babysitter her –

Cuddy stares at Lucas, she wonders what else she doesn't know about this man. – I like this, opening up –

- Good, now tell me about your marriage in the 80's – Lucas tells her.

Cuddy gasps – You…you knew? –

- Yeah, I found out when I did that background check on you for House. Remember? –

- You didn't tell him –

- No –

- You didn't tell me –

- I was waiting for you to bring it up, but you never did –

Cuddy laughs – I guess we have a lot to discover about each other –

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

**Next chapter, problems for our lovely couple.**

**Please leave a review (or ****a PM, if you don't want anyone else to know you're liking this fic. I really need the validation) **

**English not my first language.**

**Webcomic link on my profile **


	9. Skipping steps

- Reddy to go? – Lucas is on time to take Cuddy to see a play.

- Actually, no –

Cuddy takes Lucas by the arm and pulls him into the house.

- The nanny it's late, and I'm in a conference call… –

- Okay, what can I do? –

- Can you watch Rachel for a minute? –

Lucas sees Rachel sitting on the living room, playing with some blocks.

- Uhm…I don't think it's a good idea. She not familiar with me –

- Non sense – Cuddy pushes Lucas to the living room – Just 5 minutes –

Lucas sighs.

- Hi Rachel – He sits on the couch. Rachel looks at him.

- Hi – she responds.

- What are you building there? –

- A house – her little voice makes everything sound cuter.

_It was Monday night, and Lucas was waiting for Lisa to come home._

_- __There was a big accident – Lucas told the nanny – They need more doctors, so Lisa is going to help and she'll be coming home late –_

_- Well, I hope everything is alright__ – The nanny told him. – Good night Mrs. Douglas –_

_-__Goodnight. Now Rachel, it's time for you to go to bed –_

_Lucas carried__ the baby and took her to her room._

_- I asked __your mom to marry me, and she said yes – Lucas talked to Rachel. – I'll be like your dad; I want to be your dad –_

_Rachel was already in her crib, ready to sleep._

_- But you don't have to call me dad__, you can call me Lucas –_

_Rachel yaw__ned._

_- I'll pick you up from school, I'll teach to ride a bike__, how to play piano, to drive a car, and when you first boyfriend comes around, I'll scare him to death – Lucas smiled – You know? You could be the flower girl at the wedding! –_

_Lucas __noticed that Rachel was already sleep_

_- __Sleep tight while I wait for you mom –_

- Lucas? –

- I'm sorry, what? – Lucas comes back to the present.

- The nanny is here – Cuddy tells him – We can go now –

- Right, let's go –

Cuddy kisses her daughter goodbye. Lucas doesn't look at the toddler.

* * *

><p>- Everything all right? – Cuddy asks on their way back home from the play.<p>

- Yes, why? –

- You seemed disconnected back in the house and in the theater –

- No, it's just…I feel weird with Rachel –

- Weird how? –

- She doesn't remember me but I do remember her, and now she is already saying words and knows colors…its weird –

- You don't want to get attached –

- Well, we've only been together for 3 months –

- Yeah, but…never mind–

The rest of the way is silent.

* * *

><p>Days later…<p>

- Want to go buy lingerie? – Lucas asks Kelly.

- Yeah sure –

* * *

><p>- <em>This<em> is what you do? – Kelly asks as she leafs through a catalog.

They are in a department store. Lucas is following a man cheating on his wife. The man in question takes his mistress to buy lingerie.

- It's a living –

- Weren't you supposed to be solving crimes, like blackmails and finding missing persons? –

- That sort of things only happens in the movies –

Kelly sighs – Oh look – Kelly points to the catalog – This is so cute, I'll ask Tony to buy me one –

- So is it serious with Tony? – Lucas asks her.

- Only two months, but yeah, I really like him –

- What does _he_ do for a living? – Lucas asks – I saw his car the other day, nice ride –

- He…has…some business –

Lucas raises an eyebrow – hurmm –

- What? –

- Nothing. I won't jump to conclusions –

- And you and Lisa? How is that going? I must admit, I didn't think it will last –

- Hurmm – Lucas ignores her as he takes picture of the couple kissing – There is. The money shot –

Kelly laughs – Do you know what "_money shot_" means in porn? –

- Yes, I do – Lucas tells her – Let get out of here –

They walk through the department store. Lucas stops at the toy department.

- What is it? – Kelly asks

- I've been ignoring Lisa's daughter, Rachel –

- Why? You don't like children? –

- No, I do like children, but last time…I, well, I was willing to be her dad, and then we break up. So now…What am I to her? The guy that dates mommy? Or do I try to be more to her?–

– When I was 3 years old, my parents divorced – Kelly says. Lucas looks at her to pay attention. - So my mom had many boyfriends –

- All jerks? –

- Most of them – Kelly tells him – But there was this man, Howard. He was my mom's boyfriend since I was 6 till I was 9. When mom broke up with him, I was devastated, he was nicer to me that my own dad –

- You really like him? –

- Yeah, I thought I'll never see him again, but he always sends me a card on my birthday and he calls me on Christmas, and I can count on him...I'm thankful for that –

Lucas smiles – Thanks for telling me this –

- It's nothing – Kelly responds – Besides, I was feeling guilty for what I said to Lisa –

- What did you say to her? –

- Nothing – Kelly shrugs – C'mon, You should buy Rachel a doll –

- Like a _Barbie_? –

- No, like a C_abbage patch_, little girls love them –

* * *

><p>- Did you get a chance to see the play? – Dr. Amy Benes asks Cuddy as they walk to the hospital's cafeteria<p>

- Yeah. We went this weekend –

The women get coffee and muffins.

- You have a son right? – Cuddy asks Amy

- Yes, he'll be 8 year old in September – the other doctor answers – You have a little girl –

- Yes, I want to ask you about that – Cuddy is trying to be more open with people. – How does your son deals with you dating? –

Amy takes a sip of her coffee – Well, first rule. I don't introduce my son to anyone before the fifth date –

- Makes sense – Cuddy says before taking a bite of her muffin.

- But of course my kid's father is the biggest and most important influence in his life –

Cuddy nods

- Why do you ask Lisa? Having trouble with dating? –

- Sometimes I feel like I'm skipping steps –

- Honey, nobody has a manual –

* * *

><p>Cuddy hears the door bell ring. She looks at the time. That must be Lucas.<p>

She is the living room with Rachel. As she stands up, she knows she has to have a talk with Lucas. She has to talk to him about Rachel, and she knows that conversation will lead to the status of their relation ship.

- Hi – Lucas says with a smile.

- Hey – Cuddy lets him in. – So, about Rachel – she says; wasting no time

- Oh, I brought her a gift – Lucas shows her the gift, which she failed to notice. – Can I give it to her now? –

Cuddy blinks fast a couple of times – Sure –

Lucas goes to the living room. – Hello Rachel –

The toddler looks at him and waves her little hand – Hi –

Lucas kneels down – I get you something –

Rachel takes the box and opens it. Cuddy sees that is a cute baby doll in pink romper. The girl hugs the baby.

Cuddy recalls the many times Lucas brought gifts for Rachel, but she was too little to care.

- What are you going to name her? – Lucas asks Rachel

- Nina! – Rachel responds

- Nina? – Lucas stands up – Do you know any Nina? –

- No – Cuddy tells him – No idea, where she came up with the name –

- So maybe next time we all three could go out to the park or something –

Lucas tells her.

- I like the idea –

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

**I promise you (yeah, all three of you) that I know what I'm doing, there is a story line, an ending, and yes House and Wilson will appear in the very end.**

**Leave me a review please.**

**Thank you, so very much for reading.**


	10. An infatuated heart

_Thank you Meg__ for your review._

_It turns out the premiere is in October (I only like write fanfiction during hiatus), so I won't update as fast, lets take our time._

* * *

><p>Cuddy likes the thrusting, the heat, and the sweat. She lets go everything and enjoys sex.<p>

She finally moans, louder then normal, and collapses on the mattress.

- Happy birthday – Cuddy says with a big smile

Lucas tries to catch his breath – Best birthday present ever! –

It's a lovely Saturday morning in September, and today is Lucas' birthday.

- Does that mean that I don't have to go to your party? – Lucas' friend, Zach is throwing a birthday party that night.

- C'mon – Lucas says – You'll have fun tonight. Besides it's not really a party, is more like a small reunion –

- A reunion with your friends who probably hate me –

- Nobody hates you, and even if they do; they can't be mean to you on my 39 th birthday –

- Don't remind me you're not forty yet –

* * *

><p>That evening…<p>

- Hey birthday boy is here! – Zach welcomes his friend to his home – Hi Lisa –

- Hi Zach –

Cuddy met Zach briefly the first time she dated Lucas.

- Come in, come in –

There are 12 people in the room, including Kelly and her boyfriend Tony.

The say hello to Lucas and wish him a happy birthday.

- You couldn't shave for your own party? – Kelly tells the P.I.

- People wouldn't recognize me –

Next to the blonde is Tony a tall man with dark wavy hair.

- You remember Tony, right? –

- Hi, Tony – Lucas shakes his hand – This is my girlfriend Lisa –

-Nice to meet you –

- What are you drinking? – Kelly asks them as they walk to the improvised bar.

- I'll just have a beer –

- Good, I brought special beer from a _Wisconsin brewery_ – Tony grabs Lucas by the shoulder –Come see –

The men walk to the kitchen.

- Okay, what are you drinking Lisa? –

- I don't drink; I'll just have water and lemon –

- Come on Doctor – Kelly smiles – Drink with me. Have you ever had a "zombie"? –

- No –

- It's a great cocktail, really sweet–

Cuddy nods – Okay give one –

Kelly prepares the drink and hands it over to Cuddy – Cheers –

The doctor takes a sip – This taste really good – she takes a big sip.

- I'm glad I was wrong about you – Kelly says to Cuddy – You're not too bad –

Cuddy takes another sip – And I'm glad you are not a floozy, I mean, you slept with Lucas, you were "neighbors with benefits", so what? Oh God that sounded like a confrontation; but really I'm okay with it …Why am I talking so much? What is in this cocktail? –

- 3 kinds of rum and brandy –

Cuddy looks down to her empty glass – Can I have another one? –

- You got it –

- Hey girls – Lucas comes back

- You're here! – Cuddy grabs Lucas' shirt collar, pulls him closer and kisses him.

- Wow! Someone is already in a party mood –

* * *

><p>- An Ipad? – Lucas opens his gift from Kelly and Tony – This cost like $500 bucks. Thank you –<p>

- You're welcome, anything you want, I can get it almost free – Tony says very proud.

They are sitting around the table as Lucas opens his presents.

- My turn – Cuddy tells him. At this point she is a little tipsy – I didn't knew what to get you, so I you don't want it… –

- Is this what I think it is? – Lucas takes out of the box a hat

- What is it? – Zach's wife asks

- A fedora just like the one Humphrey Bogar used in "The Big Sleep" –

- So you do like it? – Cuddy asks

- Yes! – Lucas puts the hat on – How do I look? –

- Very handsome – Cuddy tells him

* * *

><p>- I need ice – Cuddy says to Zach<p>

- Having another cocktail? –

- No, I had 3…and I'm…drunk – Cuddy laughs – I'll drink water now –

Zach serves the water and ice.

- Thank you…You don't hate me do you? – Cuddy is tipsy

- Nooo, I don't – Zach tells her – Relationships are complicated. But please, be true to him –

– That's not the problem – Cuddy rest her arms on the bar

- There is a problem? You shouldn't be telling me this–

- I left Lucas for another man, and in the end I was empty, because I give too much to him –

- I reaaally shouldn't be listen to this –

- What if I take too much from Lucas? –

- Lucas is not a martyr – Zach tells her – He is with you because he wants to. And that's the thing about Lucas, he wears his heart on his sleeve, because he wants to, not because is easy, not because is in his nature –

Cuddy nods – I think I got it –

- I don't think you'll remember this conversation tomorrow morning –

* * *

><p>Its late, and only Zach, his wife, Lucas and Cuddy remain in the party.<p>

- My first errand working on the District Attorney office and I'm lost at the worst part of Newark, some thugs come my way… –

Zach is telling the story of how he met Lucas – Out of nowhere Lucas appeared and yells "Hey buddy! How are you?" So the other guys see that I'm not alone. Then he told me "get in the car" I got in car, happy to get away from there –

Lucas looks down – Don't say it –

Lisa watches the P.I. be almost ashamed, she never seen him be like that.

- A week later, I found out the Lucas is a Private Eye working for a law firm, and that he was tailing me that day –

Lucas takes a sip out of his beer, trying to look away.

- Of course he took the opportunity and stole my briefcase with case files –

- I didn't steal it, I borrowed it – Lucas defends himself – Anyway we should get going –

- You can't go yet, we have to play at least one song – Zach points to the little piano.

- Yeah! – Cuddy yells – I've never seen you play. Why haven't you play for me before?–

- I'm pretty sure other man has play for you…before – Lucas says it with a flat tone – So… –

Cuddy knows he's talking about House – I want to see _you_ play piano –

- Okay – Lucas takes Cuddy hand – But you have to sit next to me –

Lucas plays some notes – What song? – Asks to Zach – Lady Gaga? –

They laugh

- Something we don't have to sing – Zach says as he takes out his guitar – Lisa, we are terrible singers –

- I know which one; follow me – Lucas stars playing _"In the evening (When the sun goes down)" _by Ray Charles.

The party ends with them playing their favorite songs.

* * *

><p>Cuddy wakes up with a minor headache and a dry mouth. She gets up from bed and goes to the bathroom to wash her face and take an aspirin.<p>

* * *

><p>Lucas is in Cuddy's kitchen, making breakfast for Rachel.<p>

- Milk or juice? – He asks to the little girl

- Juice! – she responds.

- Juice, half sandwich and half a banana for you – Lucas serves to Rachel.

Cuddy is watching from the kitchen door.

- Good morning –

- Good morning sleepy beauty –

- Mommy I gut juuice –

- I see, honey – Cuddy kisses her daughter

- How you feeling? Want coffee? –

- Yes, please. I got drunk last night, that is so embarrassing –

Lucas laughs – Yes, but you were happy drunk. I had many girlfriends who start crying and telling you how they aren't pretty enough, is a mess –

Cuddy smiles to the comment. – Yeah, but I only remember parts from last night, I remember talking to Zach…- she frowns

-You know – Lucas says – I didn't have a chance to dance with you –

The Private Eye goes to the stereo and pushes the play button.

- You planned this – Cuddy says – You want your birthday to last longer –

- Come here – Lucas takes Cuddy by the hip – Let's dance –

- Wait a minute, I know this song…-

…_And just because I call you up  
>Don't get me wrong, don't think you've got it made<br>I'm not in love, no-no  
>(It's because...)<em>

_I like to see you, but then again  
>That doesn't mean you mean that much to me…<em>

- Why did you choose this song? Are you trying to tell me something? –

- You're reading too much into this –

- Fine – Cuddy closes her eyes. She is hearing the lyrics and wonders how will she know if she is in love again? After all, she had an infatuated heart with a man for a decade.

She takes a big breath; she likes how Lucas smells. Cuddy doesn't hear the song anymore; she is just happy to feel Lucas' arms around her.

- Lisa? –

- Mmm? –

- The song is over – Cuddy opens her eyes and stares at the man. – Are you okay? –

- I think I…- she stops herself. It's too soon for her poor heart to admit something else – I think we should have breakfast now –

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

**Leave me a review please. Imagine me in front of my computer, on my knees, begging for a review.**

**Thank you, so very much for reading**


	11. Banana phone

_Thanks for the review Meg, I'm glad you like it_

* * *

><p>- Are you okay Dr. Cuddy? – Jonah, her assistant, asks her.<p>

- I'm not sure, that's why I'm going to see my doctor –

- Why don't you go with a doctor from our hospital? –

- On my last job I had problems with my privacy. I'm not saying is the same thing here, but just in case –

- Okaaay –

- I'll be back in hour –

It's late October and Cuddy has an appointment with her Ob/Gyn doctor.

* * *

><p>Lucas is tired and cover in dirt. He's just getting home.<p>

- You're finally here – Kelly is sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

- Do you have a copy of my house key? –

- Yes…You stink, where were you? –

- You don't want to know. Why are you here Kelly? –

Lucas takes off his jacket and sits down. He needs a shower.

- I think Tony wants to marry me. He's been talking about buying a home, babies, family, and all that stuff – Kelly tells him

- You don't want to marry him and have his babies? – Lucas takes off his shoes.

- Not now…I'm in my twenties –

- Tony is in his twenties too – Lucas gets up and walks to his room.

- Yes, but he comes from a big family. If he wants many children, he has to start soon – Kelly follows Lucas. – Can you talk to him and find out? –

Lucas scratches his head – Me? –

- Yeah, like a guy to guy thing –

- Here is the deal. I think that you do want to have his babies. The problem is his job –

Kelly sighs – He only "moves" merchandises, at least that's what he told me… –

- Do you want me to find out what Tony actually does? –

Kelly looks down – I…I don't know –

- Kelly, talk to him, if he loves you he'll be honest with you…Now get out, I need to take a shower – Lucas takes his shirt off

* * *

><p>- No; I'm not – Cuddy says with determination.<p>

- Yes you are –

- No, it can't be. That must be a false positive. Other medical conditions may cause it. Like…choriocarcinoma…–

- You know how people say doctors make the worst patients? You're the perfect example right now – Doctor Kingston is a woman at least a decade older than Cuddy.

- This year I had tumor I'm not a hypochondriac –

- Let's do the ultrasound – Dr. Kingston gets up – C'mon lift you shirt –

- This is ridiculous – Cuddy complains as she gets on the chair. Her doctor turns on the machine. Applies the scanning gel – I'm not…-

- You're 5 weeks pregnant – Dr. Kingston points at the image on the screen. – That's the yolk sac and that little dot is your baby. I'll schedule you for another ultrasound in two weeks –

Cuddy stares at the ultrasound as doctor; she knows exactly what she is seeing.

- I'm pregnant! –

- Clean yourself –

- I can't be pregnant – Cuddy says once more

- I never said you couldn't get pregnant – Dr. Kingston reminds her – I told you to: Gain weight, lower your stress and keep trying –

- I know –

- Now I can see you have some meat on your bones… – Dr. Kingston says.

- Are you calling me fat? –

-…I bet that quitting your job as dean of medicine reduced you stress levels… –

- Like the weight of the world has been lifted off my shoulders –

-…and you kept on trying with the new/old boyfriend – Dr. Kingston smirks

- 5 weeks ago was his birthday – Cuddy does the math.

- Lisa, you're not in the ideal age for having children… –

- Now you're calling me old –

-…but you're healthy and more important you want this bay, right? –

- Of course, but I don't want to get my hopes up – Cuddy worries – You know my record with pregnancies –

- I'll do my best for you, starting with prescribing you vitamins –

- Oh God –

- What is it? –

- My mother and my sister…they still think I'm on sabbatical – Cuddy rubs her temples – Why didn't call them before? –

Dr. Kingston laughs.

* * *

><p>Cuddy does a lot of thinking the rest of the day. Her first instinct is to call Lucas, but she doesn't.<p>

She is apprehensive. She can't help it. So she does what she does best, Cuddy focus in her work.

* * *

><p>At her home Cuddy's thoughts overwhelmed again.<p>

- Rachel, apparently I'm pregnant – Cuddy has her daughter sitting on her lap. – No that means anything; things could change in a week –

The little girl is playing with her doll Nina.

_Do I tell Lucas?__ Do I call my mom and sister? _Cuddy thinks. _I have to call my family; I can't postpone it any longer._

Cuddy takes the phone and dials her mother. 5 rings later, no body answers.

- Nobody home – Cuddy takes it as an excuse to postpone again.

Her door bell rings.

- Hello gorgeous –

Lucas kisses Cuddy

- Hi…- Cuddy lets him in.

- Hey Rachel – the detective waves at the toddler. – So you wanna go out? Or maybe we can order in? –

Cuddy stares at him; there he is the man who loves her, almost unconditionally. And she can feel her heart beating faster.

- Lisa? –

- You're cute – she says – You even have a dimple on your chin. Is everyone in your family good looking? –

- Actually, I'm like the Marilyn Munster in my family– Lucas jokes – Are you okay? –

- I'm tired. I don't feel like going out– she responds

- You were tired all last week. I think you should eat more –

- I'll eat more alright, but now I need a shower. Can you watch Rachel? –

- Sure –

* * *

><p>Cuddy enjoys the warm water on her body.<p>

_5 weeks_. She thinks. _5 weeks are nothing. I wont tell him now._

* * *

><p>- Ring ring ring ring, banana phone, ding dong ding dong ding donana phone – Lucas is playing with Rachel when the phone rings. – Look! The real phone –<p>

He gets up to answer.

- Hello? –

- Hi – is a woman – I have a missing call from this number, and I don't know recognize it. Where am I calling?–

Lucas feels like he knows the voice.

- Who are you? –

- Who am I? I just want to know why you called me –

- I didn't call you, this isn't my house –

- So why are you answering the phone young man – the woman hangs up.

_I know that voice__. _Lucas looks at the number on the phone screen. _I know that number._

The Private Investigator goes to Cuddy's room. He finds her purse. His mother always told him to never go through a woman's purse, but right now, Lucas doesn't care. He takes out Cuddy's cell phone and finds the number. It was Arlene Cuddy.

Lucas wants to kick him self. How didn't he notice before? What kind of detective is he?

- Banana phone? – Rachel shows him a toy when Lucas goes back to the living room.

- That's nice Rachel – he sits down on the floor. – Your grandma and auntie haven't visited you. Why? –

- Did I hear the phone ring? – Cuddy comes out of the bathroom

- Wrong number! – Lucas yells.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

**Yes! Now this is a ****"letsgetCuddypregnantfanfic" Why? Why not?**

**Leave me a review…****in any language, I'll figure out how translate it.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Did you know that if you google images for "****lucas, cuddy, luddy" the first fan art sketch is mine? **


	12. Dead

_Thanks to CaptainK8 for the review :)_

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Cuddy feels so much better, emotionally that is. Physical, she is exhausted.<p>

- You could nap in here– her assistant tell her – I won't tell anyone –

- No, the day is almost over –

Cuddy is sitting on the little couch in her office. Moments like this, she misses her old office.

The phone rings. – I'll get it – Jonah says – It's Mr. Douglas –

- Hi –

- Hi Lisa, I got your message, I couldn't answer –

- It's okay…Are you busy tonight? –

- Well…I'm watching the game with Tony and Zach –

Cuddy wonders why men say "the game", like everybody knows what game is on.

- Are you mad at me? – Lucas asks her.

- For you hanging out with your friends? No –

- Anything else? – Lucas insists – You've been acting weird lately, if you don't want to see me, if there is something I did… –

- We both did it –

- What? –

- Nothing…lunch tomorrow? –

- Okay, bye – Lucas hangs up.

Cuddy sighs.

- That's the face of a woman hiding something – Jonah says very sassy

- I'm not hiding anything – Cuddy loves her fabulous gay assistant

- Are you cheating on him? –

- No…I think I'm in love with him –

- You say it like it was a problem – Jonah puts his hand on his hip. – You don't think he loves you back? –

- I'm pretty sure he does –

- is there another man or woman involve? –

- Not anymore –

- So? Why are you so nervous? –

- I don't know, my love life has been… eclectic. A few months back I was heartbroken and now…–

- Dr. Cuddy, believe me, having those kind of problems, makes life fun –

- I'll tell him everything tomorrow –

* * *

><p>- So the priest said: Only girlfriends swallow – Tony is telling a dirty joke – and the man answered: It was my wife! –<p>

Zach and Tony laugh at the joke. They are in Lucas' apartment drinking beer and watching the game.

- Did you hear the joke? – Tony looks at Lucas.

- Yeah, sure – The detective tells him – Talking about wives, do you want to marry Kelly? –

Tony spits out his beer.

- Subtle as always – Zach says

- Did she tell you something? – Tony cleans the spilled beer. – Because I do, I do want to marry her. But I had a long engagement in mind –

- Do you have a job to support her? –

- I make money, good money, what is it to you? – Tony gets defensive – You're not his dad –

Lucas observes him – Just looking out for my neighbor – he smiles.

Tony frowns – You're an odd fella, did you know that? –

- Nah…- Zach says – I can tell something is bugging him, what is it Lucas? –

- Nothing I'm fine, let's watch the game –

* * *

><p>The next day.<p>

- Hello? –

- Good morning, are you Julia Cuddy? –

Lucas is making the phone call using a disposable cell phone.

- Yes –

- Hi, I'm calling from Saint Kilpatrick's hospital. I'm trying to reach Dr. Cuddy, your sister. Do you have a number or address where I can contact her? –

- What is this about? –

- A patient here was treated by Dr. Cuddy, we just have some questions –

- Who are you? –

- Dr. Marlowe – Lucas comes up with the name by looking at the hat, Cuddy gave him.

- Well, sorry Dr. Marlowe, my sister is on a sabbatical, she is travelling. I could give you her e mail, but that's all –

- Thank you very much –

Lucas hangs up.

* * *

><p>Cuddy knocks at the door.<p>

- Hi, come in – Lucas opens the door.

- Ready to go – Cuddy is a little bit nervous. Lucas notices how she is playing with her bracelet.

- Everything alright? – Lucas takes his jacket.

- Yep – Cuddy stops playing with her jewelry – Let's just go to that place that you like, you'll order the steak, I'll order the salad, and then I'll forget that I'm vegetarian and eat a piece of your steak –

Lucas smiles – Okay –

On the hallway they run into Tony and Kelly

- Hi guys! – Kelly says very enthusiastic. – Going out? –

- Just for lunch – Cuddy answers.

- Have fun –

Lucas nods.

Tony and Kelly go to their apartment.

- You're quiet today – Cuddy tells Lucas.

- I'm just thinking… –

Lucas sees a man in the lobby. He doesn't recognize him as a neighbor. The man has a cap on and is looking at the mailboxes.

- Hello – Lucas says loud and clear to the man.

- Hey – the man keeps his head down

Lucas opens the building door for Cuddy, she walks down the steps, but Lucas stays at the door. – What is it? –

- Stay here, no wait…go to the car –

Lucas runs back to the building, but it's too late. He is on the hallway when he hears the gunshots followed by Kelly's screams.

He gets to the apartment the man he saw on the lobby is pointing a gun to Kelly.

- Hey! – Lucas yells, the man turns around and points at the Private Investigator.

Lucas holds the gun with his left hand, the man shoots again, but Lucas directs the gun away from his body.

- Fuckin' bastard – the man says as the struggle continues. Lucas hits the man with his right hand in the face, knocking him over. The detective jumps, and puts his knee on the man chest, but he wont' let go the gun.

- Goddamed it! – Lucas hits him again and again until the man loses consciousness. It all took seconds.

Lucas looks at his left. Kelly is crying, and laying on the floor is Tony, dead.

- Come here – Lucas moves Kelly away from the body. He takes his cell phone and dials 911 – There's been a shooting –

Lucas holds her and she cries on his shoulder.

– Everything will be alright –

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

**C'mon a killed a guy, that deserves a review right?**

**By the way I have a webcomic about a P.I. and I kill many people there. Link on my profile**


	13. Emotional turmoil

_Thanks Meg for the compliment_

* * *

><p>Cuddy observes the scene around her. The police, the yellow tape, the noisy neighbors, and the forensic team. She remembers when House got shot, when House was a hostage, and of course when House drove his car through her window.<p>

She also recalls when Amber died, because just like now, a young person died for no good reason.

- I think we had enough – Zach, being part of the district attorney office; helps with Kelly and Lucas

statement. – We don't need to go downtown, detective –

- Fine by me – the homicide detective says – Besides, we got the guy under custody –

Kelly is sobbing quietly next to Lucas.

- Kelly! – a woman walks into the department

- Mom! – Kelly goes to her mother's arms.

- There, there – Kelly's mother consoles her, holds her – You'll be fine, sweetie. Can I take her home? –

- Absolutely – Zach tells her – I'll drive you –

- I could…- Lucas talks, but Zach interrupts him

-You've done enough…Lisa, please take care of him –

- You got it –

And just like that the turmoil is gone.

- Are you okay? – Lucas says

- You are asking me? I'm fine, I little shocked, but I'm okay, Lucas –

Cuddy sits next to him – Are _you_ alright? –

- Yeah I'm fine. Tony is dead…I could have run faster, I – Lucas stops – You should go back to work –

- Yes, and you're coming with me to X ray your hand, it's probably broken –

Lucas looks down at his right hand. It's swollen.

- I can go by myself to emergency room, I'll be fine –

- Lucas, you are coming with me and you're staying with me, because there are bullet holes on your door –

- Yes ma'am –

* * *

><p>After a trip to the hospital, Lucas and Cuddy go to her home.<p>

- Hi Rachel – Cuddy goes directly to hug her daughter.

- Mummy – the toddler hugs her mother back.

- Look Rachel! I broke my fifth metacarpal – Lucas show her his hand.

- Lucas – Cuddy disapproves

- What? I did – His finger is immobilized with buddy taping. – It hurts – he tells Rachel

- Nina – the little girl offers her doll to make Lucas feel better.

- Thank you Rachel – Lucas stares at the girl – How come your sister hasn't helped you with Rachel? Still mad at you or something? –

- Or something… – Cuddy has weird felling in her stomach–….urhm…we should eat – Cuddy is capable of facing the greatest responsibilities at work, but in her personal life, she tries to avoid them. – We haven't eaten –

Cuddy walks to the kitchen with Rachel. This is her chance, she'll tell him everything.

- There's something I haven't tell you – Lucas says first taking Cuddy by surprise.

- I don't like telling people about it, in fact, I think Zach is the only one who knows, but only half of it, it's better considering he works for the District Attorney –

Cuddy frowns; she doesn't like the sound of this – What is it? –

- The law firm that I worked for, when I started as a P.I., most of their clients were criminals, high-profile criminals; and they paid the lawyers a lot of money to keep them out of jail. And they paid us a lot of money to help –

- What are you saying? Did you _rough people up _for them? –

Cuddy jokes trying to change the mood of the conversation, but Lucas stays serious (very weird on him).

- Yes I did – Lucas finally says – I threatened witnesses, I stole, planted, and manufactured evidence, I blackmailed judges, bribed cops and hours of illegal surveillance…all that for the wrong people –

Cuddy sits down, looks at Rachel; her daughter doesn't pay attention to the conversation

- You were young, naïve…-

- I wasn't stupid; I knew what I was doing. Like Tony…Then they asked me to kill somebody, that's when I knew I needed a change. I quit –

– I remember, at the hotel room you told me… - Cuddy sighs. Then she talks again - When I was telling you about me wanting a change, about me being sick of my life you said…that you had been in the same situation –

- I had my life crisis sooner – Lucas half smiles.

Cuddy thinks back to what Zach told her "_he wears his heart on his sleeve, because he wants to, not because is easy, not because is in his nature"_

- You're good guy – she finally says – I know it, it's all I care –

Cuddy reaches to Lucas' hand.

- Thanks – Lucas tells her – Anything you want to tell _me_? –

- We had enough emotions today – Cuddy says – Let's eat –

* * *

><p>Lucas feels uneasy. He can't sleep. He keeps thinking about Tony's death and that Cuddy is hiding something.<p>

The P.I. sees Cuddy sleeping next to him. He is happy to be with her, he is in love with her, but he feels so anxious.

Lucas told her everything, but he knows she is concealing something.

He can't sleep and looks at the alarm clock again, it's late.

_Lucas waked up__ when he heard Cuddy come in. He was on the couch waiting for her._

_- Hi__ –_

_Cuddy walked by him – Is Rachel asleep? –_

_- Yeah, yeah – Lucas looked at the clock, it was late._

_- We need to talk to__ –_

_They sat __down; Lucas noticed that she was wearing pink scrubs from the hospital. – Everything alright? Something happened at the accident? I mean, besides the accident… –_

_- I can't marry you__ – Cuddy interrupted – Here is the ring –_

_Lucas took it – What are you saying? –_

_- I'm in love with House__, I'm sorry…_

_Lucas list__ened to her explanation/apology. She talked for five minutes and then stopped. – Lucas?...-_

_He__ thought of a rebuttal. Tell her how wrong she was, how he'll make happy, how much he loves her; tell her that she is making a mistake, that she should give them a chance and then... he saw her hand._

_Cuddy had her car keys on her hand.__ She was in such a hurry to be done with him, and go to House._

_Lucas was devastated – Okay –__ He got up, put his jacket on and left._

_Cuddy is surprised__, but at the same time relieved._

* * *

><p>Cuddy wakes up, she notices Lucas is not in bed with her. She looks at the clock, in two hours she has to be at work.<p>

She gets up, in the living room she finds Lucas.

- Good morning…why are you dress? – Lucas doesn't answer – Are you still freak out about Tony? –

- We should break up –

- What? –

- I love you Lisa, but if you don't want me, there is not reason for me to be here –

- What the hell are you talking about? –

Lucas stands in front of her – Why haven't you told your family that you're living here? Your mother doesn't know your phone number, and you sister thinks you're still traveling on your sabbatical –

Cuddy takes a big breath – It has nothing to do with you –

- Really? Because I was your dirty little secret once, I ain't doing it again –

- I'm not…listen, it's me – Cuddy tells him – I always want to do everything by myself, prove that I can do it all alone –

- And you keep your mom away? –

- My mom is special and you know it – Cuddy replies – If I had tell her that I was with you that soon, I wouldn't have heard the end of it–

- So what we have is not strong enough to survive scrutiny from your mother? –

- It's not like that –

- What have you been hiding from me? – Lucas asks her – This past couple of weeks, you had been hiding something –

Cuddy takes another breath – I can't tell you, if I tell you now, you'll change your mind for the wrong reason –

- Tell me –

- I can't –

-I'm leaving – Lucas turns around walking to the door.

- Marry me – Cuddy tells him. Lucas stops and looks at her.

- Are you kidding me? –

- If I tell you that I love you, you wouldn't believe me, but I do – Cuddy says with a smile – You know how scare that is for me? After years of being in love with House, I finally move on, and it's scary as hell. This time I got to know you better, this time I see why you are the way you are –

She takes a step closer to him. – I love the way you make me smile, I like how you always see the positive, I like how nice you're with Rachel –

Now Lucas is smiling too.

- I think you're handsome, I love the way you kiss me, I love the way you fuck me –

Lucas laughs

- So we could date, get married, have two kids, a dog, and retire to Florida. What do you say? –

- You crazy, crazy woman –

The P.I. walks up to her and kisses her – Wait a minute – he breaks it off – Are you pregnant? –

- Yes, 7 weeks –

- Aren't you too old… –

Cuddy puts her hand over his mouth – Don't ruin the moment –

- Now I feel like a total jerk for wanting to break up with my pregnant girlfriend –

Lucas has a big dumb smile on his face

- I don't want to be negative, but things can go wrong – Cuddy tells him

- If nothing is wrong now, I'm happy now– Lucas responds – But I'm not gonna marry you –

- Excuse me? –

- Never, I asked you once you said no, that's it. Besides we're not the marrying type –

Cuddy smiles – I'm okay with that –

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

**1.- Wow! This chapter was longer that I expected, but I think is a good one.**

**2.- Hopefully, Lucas' back story doesn't seem like a stretch for the character. I put some clues in other chapters. Also, I like Private Eyes with shady past and questionable morals.**

**3.- The back story is loosely based on the life of Dashiel Hammet when he was a P.I.**

**4.-Hopefully, Cuddy is not out of character**

**5.- Please, for the love of ****Spock, leave a review, you know you want to.**

**PD. Shameless plug, go read my webcomic Detective Fausto, about a P.I. with (you guessed it!) ****questionable morals. Link on my profile  
><strong>


	14. If it makes you happy

- How are you feeling? –

- I don't longer cry myself to sleep thinking about my dead boyfriend –

Lucas is visiting Kelly at her mother's house.

- Okay, dumb question –

The girl is sitting on an orange coach, the P.I. on a chair.

– Thanks for bringing me my things – Kelly says. – What happened to your eye? –

Lucas has a black eye.

- A prostitute hit me – he responds.

- Did you forget to pay her? –

- I was investigating a case – Lucas says.

- Sure, you were –

- Talking about investigating, I can help find out who was behind it, ask some questions… –

- Don't – Kelly interrupts him – Don't do it –

- You don't want to know who had Tony killed ? –

- Lucas, you were right, I knew something was up. The gifts, the fancy car, the expensive meals…I didn't say anything –

- Don't blame yourself –

- I don't! – Kelly tells him – I blame Tony for being a fool…and if they, whoever _they_ are, killed Tony. They'll probably kill you if you get in their business –

- I understand –

- Besides, you can't even handle a prostitute – Kelly mocks him.

* * *

><p>Cuddy looks at her watch again. Lucas is 15 minutes late.<p>

- Rachel almost forgets about me – Arlene Cuddy says to her daughter.

- Again, I'm sorry mom. I just wanted to start my new life by my own –

- Without your family, you mean –

Cuddy sighs. She is in the living room, with her sister Julia and her mother Arlene. Rachel is sitting on her grand mother's lap.

- What I want to know is why you went back with Lucas – Julia inquires

- Well… –

Lucas gets in – Hello ladies –

- There he is! – Cuddy is glad to have someone one her side. Lucas sits next to Cuddy.

- Hi Rachel –

- Hi Luke– the toddler smiles and waves.

- What happened to your face? – Cuddy notices the bruise

- Oh, this – Lucas points at this face – Last night a prostitute hit me –

The women stare at him.

Cuddy sighs again – Lucas, we need more information –

The detective looks at Cuddy naively until he figures out that his comment sounded terrible – oh! No, no, no. I wasn't with a prostitute; I was investigating a case in this brothel, and the woman thought I was a cop, so she hit me –

- Are brothels legal in New Jersey? – Julia asks

- No, they're not – Lucas responds with a smile

- Let's have lunch, then – Cuddy wants out of this conversation.

* * *

><p>- I'll serve the coffee, you bring the cake – Lucas and Cuddy are in the kitchen, while her family waits in the dining room.<p>

Cuddy stands in front of him and gives him a nasty look.

- You're angry at me…is it because I was late? I told you I was visiting Kelly –

- Are you doing it on purpose? – Cuddy crosses her arms

- What am I doing on purpose? –

- You're bumbling – Cuddy tells him – More than usual –

- Your mom keeps giving me a spiteful look and…uhm…Now I see where you got that –

- Lucas, I've seen you talk to cops, to your friends, to my friends. I've talk to you for hours, so I know you're capable of having a nice compelling conversation, so do it now! –

- What if I talk to her like a client? or like a judge? –

- Whatever it works for you –

* * *

><p>- Everything seems very normal…maybe too normal – Julia says to her mom. – Right? –<p>

- I would like to talk to him alone –

- Good idea. I'll go talk to Lisa in the kitchen – Julia gets up as Lucas comes back with the coffee. – I'll help Lisa –

- You don't have... – Lucas says -...to -

- Come on; sit with me and Rachel – Arlene smiles

Lucas realizes that he is being ambush. – Okay –

- So – Arlene serves herself a cup of coffee – Lucas Douglas or do you prefer Luke? –

- Different names actually, but some people use Luke as short of Lucas –

- I'm just asking because Rachel call you Luke –

- Yeah, I don't know where she'd get that – Rachel is sitting in her high chair next to Arlene. – Lucas or Luke is fine –

- I'll call you Lucas, then. I wanted to be polite. First impressions are important –

- First impressions? We met two years ago. On Lisa's birthday –

- Honestly, I didn't take you seriously then. I'm not sure if I take seriously now –

- You don't take me seriously? Wow…at least you're honest –

* * *

><p>- Lisa, can we talk? – Julia comes in the kitchen – Here, just us –<p>

Cuddy puts down the cake. – What is it? –

- You want a new life, but you got the old boyfriend? –

- I know, it's odd –

* * *

><p>- How did you break your finger? – Arlene points to his taped hand.<p>

- I knocked a man unconscious –

- Something you do often? – Arlene says

- No – Lucas answers – I'm not a violent person despite the black eye and the broken finger –

- But you are a Private Investigator; you're dealing with prostitutes, what kind of example is that for Rachel? –

- It's not always like that, besides I learned to leave the work at the office –

- I just don't see how it works with you and Lisa. She saves lives… – Arlene takes another sip from her coffee.

- And she is wonderful at it –

- …you on the other hand; spy people for living –

- I help people in other ways…like when I broke my finger –

* * *

><p>- Why are you with Lucas? Was he waiting for you to break up with House? –<p>

- No. I called him for a favor – Cuddy explains – My feelings for him were there, and after my vacation, _I_ pursued him –

- Wait, you had feelings for Lucas before? –

- Yes, I dated him for almost a year! – Cuddy replies – You thinking I did it out of boredom? –

- Well, you were in love with House at the same time –

Julie crosses her arms, in a "told you so" manner.

- Fine, you're right – Cuddy shrugs – I was dating Lucas, when I had stronger feelings for House. It wasn't fair for neither of them. But this time is different –

* * *

><p>- We are meeting you, but where is your family? –<p>

- I had a sister, she died when she was a little girl, and my parents couldn't cope. They got divorced –

- Sorry to hear that – Arlene tells him

- My dad moved to Albuquerque, I haven't seen him since then. My mother passed away 3 years ago. That's was very hard for me –

- Were you two close? –

- Yes, I loved my mom –

* * *

><p>- How it's different this time? –<p>

- Julia, this time I'm not comparing Lucas to anyone. I got to know him better, maybe I wasn't paying attention the first time, maybe Lucas actually grew up as a person, but he's a better man that people give him credit for –Cuddy smiles.

- Oh God! – Julia smirks – You totally love him, you and you crazy heart –

– Don't say it like that – Cuddy blushes – I know is too soon for me, but it feels right –

* * *

><p>- What are your intentions with Lisa? – Arlene asks<p>

- Just to be with her –

- Be with her? You can't be more ambiguous? –

- Arlene, I love Lisa and I'm in a steady relationship with her –

- Yes, but…Do you want to marry her?…Are you planning on move in with her? –

- I'll move in when it's closer to the baby's due date –

Arlene stares at him – What baby? –

* * *

><p>Julia gives her sister a hug – I just don't want you to get hurt again, to rush things –<p>

- I'm not rushing anything–

- LISA IS PREGNANT! – They heard Arlene yell.

Julia stares at her sister in unbelief

- Okay maybe I'm rushing one thing – Cuddy tells her.

* * *

><p>- When I was a teenager, I bought a big box of condoms because I didn't want to go the conversation that I just had with your mom –<p>

Lucas sits down on the bed. It's the end of the day and tonight he's staying with Cuddy.

- It's your fault – the doctor tells him – You're the one who told her. Let's agree to not tell anyone until the second trimester –

- Okay –

Cuddy touches his face – You didn't put ice or anything on your eye. Did you? –

- I'm fine –

- Let me put a warm compress –

- I'm fine – Lucas stops her – Just relax, and get in bed –

Cuddy looks at him with worry in her eyes – Do you have to be a P.I.? –

- It's not that dangerous – Lucas puts his hands on Cuddy's hips. – I told you most of the time it's surveillance work or background checking –

- Or you have to go take pictures of a property in Chicago and I don't see you in three days –

- You get a little break from me – Lucas smiles

- All I'm saying is that you could get another kind of job…What was you mayor in collage? –

- Philosophy –

- uhm – Cuddy tills her head – That either fits you perfectly or is completely wrong, I'm not sure –

- Lisa, I'm a good at my job and I like my job –

- Okay Marlowe, if it makes you happy –

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

**According to my plot line, there are only 3 chapters left…I hope.**

**Next one I'll try to make it shorter  
><strong>

**Leave me a review…****you know you want to, you and you crazy luddy heart  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading.**

**Did you know that ****I'm the person with more Luddy fanfics in the world? Well, I'm not sure if that's true, but if you know any positive Luddy fanfic. Let me know…or even better write one!**


	15. Douglas Douglas

- Ronald? Joshua? – Cuddy says – How about Connor? –

- As long it's not James or Gregory, I'm fine with any name –

Cuddy laughs. It's December and now she is 14 weeks into her pregnancy. Cuddy never made this far with her other attempts. She took the amnio prenatal test, everything is fine. She is scared, nervous, excited and she knows is a boy.

- Lucas, you must have some name you like –

- I don't know, some names remind me certain people…Edward. We can call him Eddie or Ed –

- No, I had a boyfriend named Ed – Cuddy recalls

Lucas is driving Cuddy back to work. She insists in be treated by her Ob/Gyn doctor Kingston.

- I know! We should name him Douglas, and we can call him Doug – Lucas says

Cuddy frowns – You want to name our son Douglas Douglas? –

- No – Lucas parks outside the hospital – Douglas Cuddy –

- Alright – Cuddy doesn't even try to guess, so she just asks – Why? –

- If you think about it, Rachel will be only 3 years older. At some point they'll go to school together. Someone will ask Rachel '_Hey, Rachel. Is that your little brother?_' And she'll answer yes. Then they'll ask her '_how come you guys have different last names' _and Rachel will say '_He has dad, I'm adopted'_. And people will make fun of them –

Cuddy stares.

- So if we use your last name, no problems – Lucas smiles – Rachel Cuddy and Douglas Cuddy, what do you think? –

-I'm not sure …I'll think about it –

- See you tonight –

Lucas kisses her goodbye.

- Please be on time – Cuddy tells him.

- Don't worry I'll be there – Lucas says - And think about it: Douglas Cuddy -

* * *

><p>- I want you to check on Mr. Sook and then I'll need his blood test results –<p>

Cuddy tells a nurse.

- Yes, Dr Cuddy –

She walks to her office. – Any messages Jonah? –

- Yes, Dr. Tyler wants to see you in an hour and Dr. Benes is in your office –

- Anything else? –

- Yes, Bette Midler –

Cuddy smiles – Thank you Jonah –

- Are you here for lunch Amy? –

- I'm here to congratulate you – The other doctor smiles – You're pregnant –

- I was gonna tell you on lunch, how did you find out that fast? –

- You know nothing is secret in this hospital –

- Anyway, thank you –

Cuddy sits down.

- How did the boss take the news? –

- Dr. Tyler says is fine by him. I've told him 2 weeks ago –

- Of course he is fine. Looking you pregnant and organizing a fundraising. Did you steal benefactors Princeton-Plainsboro? –

- I don't know what you are talking about. If some of my patients decided to follow me here, was on their own will –

Amy laughs – Sure…anyway, how is Lucas taking fatherhood? –

- He's thrilled – Cuddy tells her – He's smiling all the time, I know he'll be a good dad, I mean, he's great with Rachel…-

- I sense a "_but_" coming…-

- This morning he pretty much told me that he doesn't want to give the baby his surname –

- Did he say why? –

- Something about siblings with different last names being mock at school –

- I don't know about being mock, but my son and I have different names, when I got divorce, I change back to my maiden name – Amy says – Now it's a pain to travel, when I buy airplane tickets they ask for my son's birth certificate –

- I still think it's not right –

- Doctor Cuddy? – Jonah comes in – Dr. Tyler says he is free right now, if you can talk to him –

- Sure, I'll be right there –

- And Marcia Cross – Jonah tells her before he leaves.

- Wait…is Marcia Cross your patient now? – Dr. Amy Benes asks

- No, Jonah is telling me names of actress who had kids in her forties to make me feel better, not that I'm feeling bad, but you know –

- I see – Amy tells her – Geena Davis had twins at 48 –

- 48? Wow –

* * *

><p>- Lisa is pregnant? – Kelly asks – You knocked her up? –<p>

- Yes I did! The old fashioned way – Lucas says very enthusiastic – I accomplished what no other man could before –

Kelly laughs. They are sitting outside the court room. Today is the trial against the man who killed Tony.

- You almost missed the boat on that one –

- She is not that old, I'm not that old – Lucas says

- The fresher the mayo, the better the sandwich. All I'm saying –

- Look at you all dandy – Zach Bradley tells Lucas when he arrives. The P.I. is wearing a nice gray suit, a yellow tie, and the fedora that Lisa gave him for his birthday.

- I have a fundraising party to attend; after the trial – Lucas takes off his hat – Lisa coordinated it –

- Did you hear the news? – Kelly asks Zach – Lucas knocked Lisa up –

- Oh, I heard – Zach hits Lucas on the shoulder – You're the man –

- Today we found out we're having a boy –

– Awww…So cute a little Lucas…– Kelly sighs – Poor Lisa –

- Hey! –

Kelly laughs.

- Mr. Bradley – a man approaches Zach – Counselor you're next –

- Thank you –

- Okay – Zach directs his attention to Kelly – You know what to do –

- Yes, tell what happened and identify the man – Kelly gets nervous

- Murder trials are difficult, but this it – Zach tells her – Your and Lucas testimony it's the last part. He'll be convicted today –

- I know – Kelly nods.

- Lucas don't wear the hat – Zach orders – Let's go –

* * *

><p>- Am I gaining too much weight? – Cuddy looks herself on the mirror.<p>

- Give me a break Lisa – Julia is with her sister. She'll be taking Rachel to her home to spend time with her cousins – You were always fit and you look fine –

- I'm doing prenatal yoga –

- Of course you are – Julia says – Is Lucas picking you up? –

- No I'll met him at the party –

- Have you picked out any baby names yet? – Julia asks her sister.

- Not names yet, and Lucas wants "Cuddy" to be the baby's last name – Cuddy tells her sister

- First he doesn't want to marry you, and now this…If I were mom I would say he's dodging responsibilities –

- But you're not mom – Cuddy replies – Lucas says that Rachel and the baby should have the same surname –

- If Lucas adopts Rachel, both kids would be Douglas – Julia comments

Cuddy eyes open wide – Adopt her? –

- It's just a possibility; make your family "official". But what do I know? You're my big sister, and you do everything in your own nontraditional way –

* * *

><p>- I knew the dame was dangerous, but I couldn't resists with that dress–<p>

Lucas takes Cuddy by the hips

- You're here –

- And on time –

Cuddy looks at his outfit – You look really handsome with your hat –

- Thank you –

- How did it go with the trail? – Cuddy ask him

- He got a 15 years sentence for the murder; his lawyer got him a deal. –

Cuddy doesn't know what to say.

– But, hey this is a party fundraising thingy – Lucas tell her – Who do you want me to meet? -

* * *

><p>The party has at least 200 people, must of them rich. The fundraising is for a diabetes charity.<p>

A fancy diner followed by a swing big band keeps the party alive till midnight.

- Wanna call it a night? – Lucas asks Lisa.

- Let me rest for a moment – Cuddy sits down at her table.

- You rest before you go home to rest? –

- Just sit with me – Cuddy pulls Lucas arm. The P.I. takes a sit next to her.

- You're glowing – Lucas tells her – and you're showing – he puts his hand on Cuddy's belly

- Barely – Cuddy responds. She looks the way Lucas is smiling – I don't get it, why don't you want give him your name? –

Lucas grumbles – It's just a last name, my father's last name –

- So that's it? – Cuddy says – You have daddy issues –

- No – Lucas responds quickly – I'm just thinking ahead, Rachel and this baby will grow up together, and you all should be a family –

- And where do you fit in the Cuddy family? –

- I'm the…dad. Right? – Lucas frowns – I feel like that's a trick question –

- Do you want to adopt Rachel? – Cuddy abruptly asks.

- Wow! – Lucas leans back – Are we seriously having this conversation here? –

- By the time we get home, I'll be too tired – Cuddy tells him – So…Do you want to adopt Rachel? –

- Not to change her last name. I love Rachel, but she is your daughter, your miracle baby, you saved her, she should have your name – Lucas tell her

- And this is your baby and he should have your name –

- I just want to make things easier –

- I don't do easy! – Cuddy puts the hat on Lucas' head – We'll be the couple who is not married and has kids with different last names. A lovely family –

- Okay, I'm in with that plan –

- Now, we can go home to rest –

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

**I know I said there will be 3 shorter ****chapters, but I had one more idea, and I had to put in…**

**L****eave me a review.**

**Thanks to CaptainK8 and Meg for your wonderful reviews (see if you had leave me a review, I would thank you too)**

**Anyone from fanpop? **

**Do you have any name ideas for the baby boy?  
><strong>

**Webcomic link on my profile.**


	16. Bye Kelly

- I never had sex with a pregnant woman before –

- Good! If you had I would broke up with you right now –

Begging of February, and Cuddy and Lucas find out the sex still is fun.

After Rachel birthday in December and Cuddy birthday in January they feel more stable with their relationship, which is weird considering that she is 6 months pregnant.

- So when are you gonna stop going to work? – Lucas asks Lisa – I don't think pregnant women are supposed to be in hospitals –

- Not yet – Cuddy says as she slowly gets up from the bed – I can still do my job – Lucas gazes at her, admires her. – What? – Cuddy asks him

- Nothing –

- By the way, I talk with the teachers from Rachel's school. Now you can pick her up without me calling ahead –

- That's good – Lucas says – Do you want me to pick her up today? –

* * *

><p>- Please, please Dr. Cuddy – Jonah is practically begging – Let me throw you a baby shower –<p>

Cuddy is playing hard to get – Okay – she finally says – In a couple of months, you can throw me a baby shower –

- It will be the best baby shower ever, I promise you Dr. Cuddy –

- But you have to invite my sister and my mother –

- Alright I have their numbers. Everything will be perfect – Jonah is very happy about it. – You won't regret it – he says before leaving to his desk

- You'll have the most fabulous baby shower in the world with Jonah – Dr. Amy Benes tells her friend.

- Did you have a baby shower? – Cuddy asks

- Yes, it was awful. My ex sister in law did it. She hated me –

Cuddy laughs – I think my mother and sister are secretly loving the idea of me having a family, even a unconventional one –

- Nobody has a conventional family anymore – Amy says.

- You got a point –

* * *

><p>- Luke! – Rachel gets out of her classroom at the day care.<p>

- Hi Rachel – Lucas carries her up – Uffg! You're getting bigger. Did you have fun today? –

Rachel at 3 years and 2 months is now capable of having some conversations.

- Yes, I draw my name –

- You did? Where is it? –

- In my backpack –

- Mr. Douglas? – The teacher, Miss. Jenny catches up with them – Can I have a word with you? –

* * *

><p>Rachel stays in the back of the classroom playing with some toys. Lucas and the teacher are next to her desk.<p>

- Is this about Rachel? I can call her mom –

- Actually, is a personal matter – the tall woman tells him – You're a Private Investigator right? I remember you said so. –

- Yes, I'm a P.I. –

- I hope you don't think I'm rude for contact you here, it's just that I read others P.I. advertisings, what if they are scammers and they just want my money? –

- Just tell me your problem, and we'll see about money –

- I'm dying – The teacher says – I have lymphoma, I won't bored you with the details, but this is my last week working here, I'll be going on treatment, aggressive treatment. My fiancé and I postpone our wedding indefinitely –

Lucas looks back at Rachel, the girl is too far to hear them. – I still don't know what you want me to do –

- My doctor says that bone marrow transplantation is a good option for me, my chances of getting a match are good, but I have a twin sister which is ideal –

Lucas frowns

- Mr. Douglas, I want you to find my sister Johanna –

- When was the last time you saw her? –

- 7 years ago, she had...issues – the teacher says. – I know it's a selfish reason, but please find my

sister –

* * *

><p>- You're leaving for Florida? –<p>

- Yep – Kelly responds. She is visiting Lucas and Cuddy. – Remember Howard, my mom's ex boyfriend? Well, he's a hotel manager on Miami, so he offered me I job as a bartender during spring break –

- They'll love your cocktails – Cuddy says remembering Lucas birthday party.

- I'm glad for you – Lucas says. He is sitting next to Kelly, Cuddy in another couch. Rachel coloring a book – You're moving on with you life –

- Yes, I am – Kelly says – But you guys are really moving fast with your life; you're having a baby…Lisa you're huge –

- She didn't mean that – Lucas says to Cuddy – And she's not that big – Lucas says to Kelly.

- I know, but it's weird….you have a baby in there –

- Want to feel? – Cuddy says – Just put your hand here –

Kelly stands up, and sits next to Cuddy. – Oh! It's moving…he's moving. Aren't you freaking out about it? –

- Everyday – Cuddy speaks softly

- Anyway, I got to get going. I'm leaving tomorrow night. –

- So soon? –

- Yes, Howard says I'll be in trainee for a few months – Kelly gets up – And tonight my girlfriends are taking me out to party one last time –

Lucas and Cuddy get up too

- Good luck then – Lucas tell her – Everything will go your way, and if doesn't, well that would suck –

- Always so eloquent – Kelly hugs him – I hope to find a nice handsome man like you –

Cuddy clears her throat

- Hands are off – Kelly says. – Too bad I won't be here to see the baby –

They walk to the front door. Lucas carries Rachel up. – Say goodbye to Kelly –

- Bye Kelly – Rachel waves farewell.

- Bye guys – Kelly walks away, but stops and turns around – Lisa? –

- Yes? –

- Still think you don't deserve him –

Cuddy crosses her arms, not amuse.

- What was that about? – Lucas asks with a smile. They go back inside the house.

- Nothing, she was being silly... – Cuddy responds –...but I'll miss her –

- Yeah me too – Lucas puts Rachel down – It's a nice idea to think that friendships are forever, the truth is that people leave your life, you can't help it, but that doesn't diminish your happy times with them –

Cuddy thinks what Lucas just said – Not that's eloquent –

* * *

><p>Later that day…<p>

- Where are you going? – Cuddy is getting ready to go to bed.

- I have a case – Lucas puts his jacket on – I'm going to a bar to asks some questions –

- Now? –

- Yes, now – the P.I. responds – Time is against me –

- And where will you spend the night? – Cuddy asks – Here or in your apartment? –

- You want me to move in already – Lucas answers

- Well, you pretty much already live here. You only spend a few nights out. Get rid of your apartment –

- I'm not gonna cheat on you – Lucas hugs Cuddy -It's not a bachelor pad. I sometimes, go to rest there -

- I worry about you; rest here –

- I promise you, I'll move in after this case – Lucas smiles – this baby is due until May. We have time –

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

**This pretty much**** a set up chapter, but I think is enjoyable.**

**Leave me a review****, let me know if I got the medical stuff wrong.**

**Thanks for reading****.**

**Webcomic about a cute P.I. on my profile.**


	17. Start spreading the news

"_I'll be back before you know it" _

That's what Lucas told Cuddy over a week ago. He took a case two months ago; in behalf of Rachel's teacher; Jenny. It turned into a much complicated and long case.

Lucas ended up in Virginia. Cuddy, now 8 months pregnant, was not happy about it.

Now he's back home. He's tired and he just wants to cuddle with Cuddy and to fall sleep.

At 3 in the morning, Lucas enters quietly into the house. He sees the light on.

- Lisa? –

Cuddy is sitting on the edge of the bed. Her hands clenching the bedspread, she's in pain. – Ufff – She groans – I need to go to the hospital –

* * *

><p>Lucas falls asleep, he can't help himself. He's been awake for 36 hours. Rachel is sleeping in his arms. They are in the hospital room.<p>

- Lucas? Lucas? –

The P.I. opens his eyes. Julia and Arlene Cuddy arrived.

- Good you're here –

- Let me take Rachel – Arlene takes the girl from his arms, she protest a little and goes on sleeping.

- I couldn't leave her alone in the house – Lucas says.

- How's Lisa? – Julia asks cautiously

- Her doctor…what's her name? I uhm… – Lucas is a mess – Dr. Kingston is performing an emergency c section –

- I'm sure she and the baby are fine – Julia tells him.

Lucas shakes his head, he has dark thoughts. He's thinking about death, her sister's, her mother's, Tony's, and the woman he was supposed to find. – Yeah, I know –

- Mr. Douglas – Dr. Kingston is standing on the door – Can I talk to you? –

Lucas goes outside the room. Another doctor is there.

- Lisa is fine – Dr. Kingston tells him. Lucas feels like he can breathe again. – The operation went perfect; a nurse is bringing her back to her room. I think that tomorrow morning I'll release her –

- Okay, thanks –

Dr. Kingston looks at her watch – I'll be back around 10 in the morning to check on her. Now this is Doctor Kane, your pediatrician –

- Mr. Douglas – the man shakes his hand – Your son is only 31 weeks, which makes him a premature baby. He's fine, except for his lungs. We put him in an incubator and he needs help to breathe –

- Right –

- Your baby will be there until his lungs develop –

- I understand –

- We need you to signs some forms –

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Cuddy is in her room.<p>

- Hi gorgeous – Lucas takes her hand – How are you feeling? – kisses her forehead.

- Like I just had a baby, when I wasn't supposed to – Cuddy responds.

- The gals in NICU are taking good care of your baby – The nurse that is fixing Cuddy's IV tells her. Cuddy just gives her a weak smile.

- How long will the baby be in there? – Arlene asks

- Couple a weeks, a month – Cuddy answers – Lucas, you should go see him –

- I want to go with you –

- I saw him in the OR, I'll see him tomorrow when I'll be able to sit up – Cuddy caresses his hand – Go meet you son –

- Follow me – the nurse tells him.

* * *

><p>- He is so small – Lucas says. The baby skin is pink, has tubes in his little nose, and he is moving his little hands.<p>

- But he's a fighter – the nurse tells him – I can tell –

- Hi – The P.I. gets closer to the incubator – I'm your dad – He can barely smile, he had a terrible week.

- What name should I put in the ID tag? – The nurse asks

- Donald – Lucas answers – Donald Douglas…That's your name…Do you like it? Your mom let me chose it, so if you don't like it you can blame me, okay? –

The baby stops moving, he's falling asleep.

- See you later Donnie –

* * *

><p>- Where is everybody? – Lucas enters Cuddy's room.<p>

- I send them home. My mom wants to help out with Rachel until I'm recover – Cuddy says – You should go home too, catch some sleep –

- I'm not leaving you here alone – Lucas takes a sit next to her – I'm sorry for being away so long –

- You came back just in time… Did you finally find her? The sister? –

Lucas had been chasing ghosts for months.

- Yeah, I found her…but it's all boring stuff –

He's a bad liar; Cuddy knows the Lucas doesn't want to tell her.

- How's our baby? – Cuddy changes the subject

- He's tiny – Lucas gestures with his hands – But he's handsome like his father –

Cuddy laughs. – Thank God, then – she closes her eyes. – I'm tired… –

* * *

><p>- Dr. Cuddy wake up –the nurse is next to her bed – Time for your pill –<p>

Cuddy takes the medicine. She sees Lucas sleeping on the couch. – Can you bring him a blanket? –

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

Cuddy puts down a teddy bear on the dresser. Around her gifts for the baby, many of those gifts were for the baby shower – I wish he was already here …I wish I could hold him right now –

- You will soon enough– Lucas put his hand on her shoulder – In the meantime, we can finish Donnie's room –

- We can do it tomorrow, finish the painting –

- You need to rest –

- You need to rest too – Cuddy says – Something went wrong with case… -

- She was murder; the twin sister Johanna has been dead for two years –

Cuddy gasps – That's terrible…Have you tell Jenny? –

- I called her as soon as I found out – Lucas looks down

- Are you okay? –

- I sort of…solved the crime –

* * *

><p>Lucas enters Jenny's bedroom. The woman is in bed, her fiancé reading a book next to her.<p>

- Mr. Douglas, I'm glad you are here –

- I'm here to give you the report – Lucas hands her over an envelop

- Can you tell me what happened to Johanna? – Jenny says – We got a call from the police but I would like to hear it from you –

- Sure – Lucas finds a chair and takes a sit – Like you know, your sister had issues, and she was a thief. Two years ago, she and this couple, George and Martha Price started conning people together…-

Lucas stops to look at Jenny. Her fiancé is holding her hand.

- They were in Virginia, had an argument and…they killed your sister. Funny thing, the Prices didn't flee, they just moved to Nokesville, and settle down – The P.I. scratches his head – I guess is not that funny –

- So they killed her for money…my sister was a Jane Doe for years and… –

- Yes. I'm sorry… But the Prices are under custody, waiting trial –

- Are you involved? – the fiancé asks

- Yes, I'm helping –

* * *

><p>- He's pink! – Rachel says<p>

- I know, I think is your mom fault for eating too much beetroot –

Lucas is showing Rachel video and pictures of Donnie from the hospital. A little more than a week has passed since the birth; and the proud parents already visited the baby.

- When can I see him? – Rachel asks her mom

- You can't visit him at the hospital; you have to wait until we bring him home –

- Okay –

- Go with your grandma – Cuddy orders her. The little girl gets off the bed, where Cuddy is resting.

- Need anything? – Lucas asks – Water? A book? I can move the tv…-

- I'm fine – Cuddy responds – You're pamper me because you feel guilty for leaving again –

- Just a few days –

* * *

><p>- He took it back? – Lucas asks the attorney handling the case. – He confessed, that son of a bitch did it –<p>

The lawyer lays back – The Prices have a new lawyer…Bob Ludlum, he found a mistake, the confession doesn't work.-

- Damn it. I know that lawyer –

- An ambulance chaser? –

- More like a news chaser. Old Bob likes to be in the front page –

- Anyway, the good news is that judge accepted your initial investigation as evidence, the jury is being selected – The lawyer says – I want you to testify –

* * *

><p>- I don't think you should be doing that – Arlene tells her daughter. She came back from dropping Rachel at daycare.<p>

- I'm just stretching – two weeks later Cuddy feels better, stronger and a little bit restless. – Morning exercise doesn't hurt –

- Where is Lucas? –

- Probably sleeping in his apartment – Cuddy ends her routine. The women sit down.

- He hasn't moved in? –

- No yet... Don't over analyze it mom, he just hasn't…besides he was away last week and last night he was at a stake out on the other side of town – Cuddy drinks water.

- So he just sits down, in his car and spy people? –

- He does more than that, mom –

- No, no – Arlene explains – I think I get it now. The reason you are with him. Lucas is very patient man and you, dear, always want to do something –

- Yeah – Cuddy responds – Although, lately he seems to be…I don't know…sad –

- Sad? With the baby? –

- No – Cuddy quickly answers – With a case… As doctor sometimes you feel responsible when you can't save a patient –

- Lucas job isn't to save people –

- Not, Lucas job is to observe people…I think that sometimes he dislikes what he sees –

- Good morning – Lucas comes in

- Speaking of the devil – Arlene comments

- Hello ladies – Lucas greets them – Who wants organic muffins?...Were you working out? I don't think you should –

* * *

><p>- Bye Donnie – Cuddy walks out from the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. After 3 week and a couple of days; the doctor convinced everybody that she was ready to go back to work.<p>

- Lisa! – Dr. Amy Benes walks to her

- What is it? –

- Have you heard the news? Doctor Tyler told the board that he wants to retire this July -

- He is stepping down? –

- Yes – They enter the elevator – Rumor has it….he wants you to take his place –

- Don't be ridiculous – Cuddy pushes the button – I don't have seniority –

- We both know that job is about being a good doctor, understanding the system and creating relationships. You're perfect –

- I've been working here for less than a year –

They arrive to their floor.

- Yeah, but you brought patients, you already help a charity, you help with the Christmas party, you're pretty….you just have a baby and you're already working – Amy continues as they walk to Cuddy's office – You were the dean wonder of Princeton Plainsboro, and Dr. Tyler knew that when he hired you –

- It's a lot of work – Cuddy says.

- Think about the money – Amy tells her with a grin.

- I won't do it for a paycheck –

- I'm not talking about that….although is a sweet salary…I'm talking about budget –

Cuddy smiles – Oh…What I would do with that money –

- Dr. Cuddy – Jonah, Cuddy's assistant opens the door and pokes his head out – Doctor Tyler is in your office waiting for you –

* * *

><p>- How's your kid? – Zach asks his friend<p>

- He's getting bigger – Lucas takes a sip from his beer

- How's Lisa? –

- She went back to work –

- So soon? Good for her – Zach looks at his friend – Are you alright? –

- I feel like I'm nowhere – Lucas answers – and I have this trial in two days –

- You'll be fine. Your baby is fine, Rachel likes you, Lisa loves you…Stop complaining –

* * *

><p>- …and that's when George Price denied knowing her – Lucas answers the question by the persecutor.<p>

- No more questions, your honor –

The persecutor sits down.

- Mr. Ludlum, your turn – the judge indicates.

- Thank you – The lawyer stands up – So…Mr. Douglas…you are a licensed Private Investigator from New Jersey? –

- Yes I am –

- I remember you boy- Ludlum smiles - Did you work for Hardwick-Wolfman? Because they were infamous for manipulating evidence –

- Objection! – The persecutor yells – That is irrelevant to this trial –

- Sustained – The judge says – Mr. Ludlum, ask a different question –

- Only one…Mr. Douglas…did you manufacture evidence?

- No – Lucas answers very serious – I didn't –

- That's all –

* * *

><p>Lucas leaves the court room. He finds Jenny's fiancé on the hallway.<p>

- Hi – Lucas approaches the man – Nothing to worry in there. The police have forensic evidence, and I think Martha can't stand the pressure –

The fiancé just nods.

- Is Jenny okay? She couldn't make the trip? –

- She past away yesterday – the man responds

- Sorry for your loss –

– I don't even know why I am here – laughs bitterly

- Me neither - Lucas says

* * *

><p>Friday night. Four weeks since the birth of Donnie.<p>

Cuddy is reading a book in her living room. She hears a noise outside; she takes a peek through the window and sees the ice cream truck. She goes to the front of the house and opens the door before Lucas.

- Hi beautiful –

- You look like my boyfriend Lucas – Cuddy says – I haven't seen him in a while –

The P.I. picks her up and twirls her around. Cuddy laughs – stop it! – Lucas puts her down.

- I missed you –

- I missed you too – They kiss.

- So…I have my things in the ice cream truck – Lucas says – I'm moving in, you'll have to make space for me in the closet –

- I can manage –

- And I had a proposition for you –

- Okay…what is it? –

- I want to be a stay-at-home dad – Lucas says with a smile

- What? –

- Think about it, you go to work; I stay here taking care of Rachel and Donnie, I can clean up the house, I'm good with the neighbors, and when you come home there'll be dinner on the table –

- So you want to quit your job? –

- I like my job, I'm good at my job but I need a break, I'm burnt out. If you're worry about the money; I could get an easy case once a month and *BAM* $5,000 in a day. I won't be a kept man, that's a term with a negative connotation, an insult actually –

- Lucas…- Cuddy interrupts him

- I'll be quiet now –

- Doctor Tyler offered me his job – Cuddy says – He'll retire this summer, and he wants me to take his place –

- Did you accept it? – The man asks

- I told him that I would think about it and that I would talk to you –

- You want the job, don't you? –

- Yes, I do – Cuddy answers honestly and proud – I like being the boss –

- You're even sexier as the boss – Lucas pulls her closer to him.

- I think we can pull this off –

The door bell rings.

- That's your mom – Lucas says – I asked her to watch Rachel for us. Wanna go to New York for the rest of the weekend? –

Cuddy smiles – Start spreading the news –

* * *

><p><strong>To be concluded….<strong>

**Wow! This was way too long, but I didn't want to break it in two chapters. Also, I didn't want to focus in Lucas' case, but rather in the bleak outcome.**

**I could write about their weekend in NY, but**** it would be pure fluffy, no conflict….Why am I doing this even longer?**

**I'll post the final chapter, the same day as the US premiere of House; and yes in the next chapter….House, Wilson, ****Chase, Foreman, and baby Donnie comes home!**

**Penultimate chance to leave me a review (Like the lovely Meg has)**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Webcomic link on my profile.**


	18. Third time's the charm

- Tomorrow – Dr. Kane says – You can take Donnie home tomorrow morning –

Lucas and Cuddy smile. For a little more than a month Lucas and Cuddy visited their baby in the NICU

- Did you hear that sweetie? – Cuddy has the baby in her arms. Donnie is bigger and has a more healthy color. – You're going home –

Lucas kisses the baby forehead before Cuddy puts him back on the cot.

- Thank you Doctor –

* * *

><p>- So I'll take a couple of days off to be with the baby –<p>

Cuddy says to Lucas as they walk to her office.

- Love the idea –

- You can stop smiling, can you? – Cuddy says to the detective.

- Well…-

- Dr. Cuddy – Jonah interrupts – You had a message, apparently is an emergency –

Cuddy frowns – From one of my patients? – She takes the piece of paper

- No – Jonah responds – A Dr. James Wilson from Princeton Plainsboro called, he said it was urgent –

- I'm not longer smiling – Lucas says.

* * *

><p>- This is ridiculous – Foreman comments with anger – We should act now –<p>

– If we just take our time, you'll see that you're jumping to conclusions – Chase tells him

They are in the hospital. House is sick, unconscious and in the hands of his team.

-I'm with Chase – Taub says. – What makes you so sure? –

- I'm right – Foreman answers – Wilson, choose the treatment or let her choose – The doctor points to House's girlfriend. A woman in her early forties; sitting next to House's bed.

- I'm not his medical proxy. I can't make that decision, besides the board is scrutinizing this case. We're doing this by the book –

- For God's sake – the girlfriend says – you're his best friend and doctor –

- I'm not House's proxy –

- Who is it then? – Chase asks

- I called her an hour ago…- Wilson checks his watch.

- Seriously Wilson… – Cuddy enters the room –… you could just forge my signature –

- Cuddy? – Chase is astounded

- She is House's proxy? – Foreman asks.

- Believe me Foreman, I'm as surprise as you – She walks to center of the room; observes House on the bed. – What do you want me to sign? –

Wilson is dead serious. – Actually, we haven't chosen the right treatment. Foreman thinks…-

- Wait! – Cuddy interrupts him – You want me to make the final decision? –

- Well, yes – Wilson answers – You're a doctor, you understand, you're his proxy –

– I can't believe you – Cuddy says – You called me because you don't want to make a mistake –

- I called you because is your obligation – Wilson tells her. Building more tension in the room. – House is dying –

- I'm not longer in his life, I don't know his wishes –

- So we're back to square one – Chase complains.

Cuddy notices the woman holding House hand – Who are you? –

- I'm his girlfriend…not that it matters here –

Cuddy walks to her. – I'm Lisa Cuddy…I used to be their boss – She smiles

- Yeah, I know – she answers – I heard much about you –

- How long have you been dating House? –

- Uhm…Since New Year –

- Are you living together? – Cuddy asks

- Not yet, we're talking about it. Taking things slow –

- Wise decision – Cuddy says – Have you hear the options of treatment? Have Dr. Chase and Dr. Foreman explained them to you? –

- Yes, I understand them–

- Then you chose – Cuddy says – Eric, Robert and Chris admire House too much, James is over protecting, and me…well…too much baggage. So it has to be you. You're the one who will live with the consequences. Just keep in mind that you love him and that you're saving his life –

The woman looks at Cuddy – I think that Dr. Foreman is right –

- You made the right decision – Cuddy says to her, the same way she told Stacy so many years ago – You heard her – Cuddy says – Foreman, go ahead. I'll sign the forms –

Foreman nods.

* * *

><p>Cuddy steps out of the room. Wilson follows her.<p>

- I need to talk to you –

Her cell phone rings, she gets a text message from Lucas. – I have to make a phone call –

- Alright – Wilson tells her – You can use my office –

* * *

><p>- How's everything over there? – Lucas asks her – Is House okay? Have you talk to him? Anything happened? –<p>

- You sound paranoid – Cuddy tells him

- No, I'm not. But just to be clear, if you leave me for House...again. I'm keeping the children. I asked Zach, is feasible –

Cuddy laughs – Good to know – She is sitting in her old office.

- But I'm worried because it's May –

Cuddy takes her time – Lucas…Why does May worry you? –

- Bad things happened to House in May –

- What? That's not true –

- It is. Right now he's sick…last May he crashed his car into your home and went to jail, when he was shot was May, Amber died in May, and he drove himself mad in May –

- I think…you're right – Cuddy says

- See? Be careful –

- I am – Cuddy smiles

– When are you coming back? –

- I…– Wilson enters the office and stares at her – I'm going to see if House wakes up and talk to him, so maybe in 2 or 3 hours –

- Okay, tell House I say "hi" – Lucas says – Remember we have a big day tomorrow. Love you –

- Yeah, me too – Cuddy hangs up. Wilson is in his Superman pose.

She stands up – So dean of medicine. Who did you have to sleep with to get it? –

Wilson doesn't laugh. – You disappeared – he finally speaks

- Wilson, don't start –

- You quit your job, sold you home and left in a freaking day. No even a phone call. I found out that you were still living in New Jersey because I saw your name in a charity pamphlet last week! –

- I had to leave – Cuddy says – I had to. Just like you had to leave after Amber died –

- I came back! –

- Because you wanted to –

- We were friends – Wilson says – I understand that what happened was terrible for you and that you won't forgive House… –

- It was no longer about House! –

Wilson frowns.

- I was in love with House, I broke up with him and hurt him and he hurt me back – Cuddy stops to choose her words – But Wilson, when I saw that hole in my wall; I knew it was about me…I had to leave. Try to be happy somewhere else. –

Wilson sits down

- And I knew it meant to sacrifice my job and our friendship – Cuddy sits next to him – Good things can't last forever –

The oncologist sighs.

- Wilson, I have a son – Cuddy says with a smile. Wilson's jaw drops. – I had a baby boy, a little brother for Rachel. There were some issues with my pregnancy, you know for my age, and he was born premature but he's fine now. We can take him home tomorrow –

- We? Who is "we"?–

- Me and the father – Cuddy responds

- Oh…so you have a husb…– Wilson mumbles – you know a guy –

- Yeah, my guy –

* * *

><p>- Did I ever tell you how I met your mom? – Lucas asks the little girl<p>

- No – Rachel responds.

They are in the kitchen. Lucas is making a snack

- I was in the cafeteria with House…not a house, a man named House… – Lucas explains –…anyway Lisa enters the room she was wearing a dark blue blouse with flowers, a dark blue skirt, and red shoes. She didn't even notices me, but as she walked away I gave her a compliment, and she saw me and right there…I knew I had to have her in my life –

- Then what? – Rachel eats a grapefruit

- Then nothing happened – Lucas frowns – But I got a second chance. A year later –

- A year? – Rachel has no idea how much time a year is

- Yeah – Lucas sits down – That time I went all in –

_- Here's your check__ – Cuddy hand over the paper to Lucas._

_- Thank you__ – the private eye said – So now that I don't work for you…wanna go out for a date? –_

_It was the summer of__ 2009 and Cuddy hired Lucas to find out who was stealing in the accounting department._

_Cuddy smiles__ – I'm flatter but my life right now it's…- she looked at the cute guy smiling back at her –… You're giving me that look –_

_- What look?__ –_

_Cuddy shook her head__- Listen I can't –_

_- You can't__? – Lucas got closer to her – You're not married, you're not engaged…you do like man right? –_

_- Lucas__…do you really want to date me? –_

_- Well first__, I want to take you home tonight and make sweet love to you –_

_Cuddy eyes __opened wide – I think I should slap you're right now –_

_- But you won't__ – Lucas told her – Because I'm being honest; you already know that I think you're sexy and smart. I want to date you, be a proper boyfriend. … And I'm good with kids –_

_Cuddy__ just looked at him, trying to figure it him out. She grabbed him by the collar, pulled him closer and kissed him, kissed him hard._

_- I had to know__ if I like kissing you –_

_- And? –_

_- __Let's go out tonight – Cuddy said._

- Maybe in 20 years, your mom will tell you that story – Lucas tells Rachel. – Anyway, she broke my heart…and now, I guess the third time's the charm –

- Can I have more grapes? – Rachel lost interest in the story a long time ago

- Finish your carrots first –

* * *

><p>- He's awake – Foreman announces, after a few hours, House is awake and on his way to recovery.<p>

Cuddy watches through the glass wall. She sees Foreman checking the vitals, Wilson smiling and the girlfriend holding hands with House.

- Are you Dr. Cuddy? – Two young women are standing next to her. Cuddy nods. – We are in Dr. House team, and we want to tell you that…you're like a legend around here –

Cuddy raises an eyebrow; then looks at Taub and Chase. They just shrug

– A legend? – She finally says

- Yes first woman as dean of medicine, second youngest. Thanks to you PPTH got in the top 10 teaching hospitals in the US –

- And you were the only one who could put House in his place…or so we were told – the other doctor says.

Cuddy smiles – Thanks for the ego booster – Her attention goes back to House; he's now looking at her.

She steps into the room.

- We'll give you a moment – Wilson says. Everybody leaves the room.

It's a weird sensation to see each other after so long.

- That's my girlfriend, by the way – House says – She is a super model and a secret spy –

- Great combo – Cuddy tells him – How you're feeling? –

- Like I almost died – House answers – You know how it is, you get a patient with a bizarre disease and you end up sick yourself –

- Yeah…I remember – Cuddy stands next to his bed – So how did I end up as your proxy? –

House makes a face – I appointed you after we broke up, I thought one day I would use it to make you feel guilty –

- Sounds like your kind of plan –

- I didn't think you would pulled a '_Thirteen'_ and disappear without a trace – House says – Actually, you did a better job –

- Thank you –

- So Wilson told me you had a baby –

- Not even 5 minutes and Wilson is already gossiping –

- He's like a 13 year old girl – House says – He also told me you're not married. Why is that? Baby daddy not good enough? –

- Not at all – Cuddy answers – He just doesn't want to marry me, because I broke off the previous engagement and he ain't gonna ask again –

House frowns, he figures out who she's talking about – _Him_? Really? –

Cuddy smiles – He says "Hi" –

- He's a fool for taking you back –

- Well, he's my fool –

- Awww. Look at you. In love and having his babies – House jokes

- No, only one baby – Cuddy says – We named him Donald –

- After the duck? –

- After the philosopher Donald Davidson – Cuddy answers – He was one of Lucas' professors –

- So you finally settle for a boring normal suburban life –

Cuddy crosses her arms –Hurm… I'm in a relationship with a Private Investigator, who has a suspicious past, an odd sense of morality, and is years younger than me. We have two little kids with different last names…Yeah boring normal suburban life –

- Admitting it's the first step –

- Besides, look who's talking. You and the secret model –

- Secret spy, super model – House tells her – Get it right, Cuddy –

Cuddy smiles, this wasn't as bad as she anticipated.

- Cuddy…I'm sorry –

- I don't need to hear an apology –

- But I need to say it – House responds – I felt like a failure, I felt like the one good thing in my life was skipping away. I was angry and sad, I did something really stupid. I wanted to breakaway –

- I sent you to jail –

- I deserved it – House tells her – Funny thing…I pushed away everyone in my life at least once my parents, Wilson, Stacy, my team, but you never left. When Wilson told me you were gone…I knew it was forever –

- You hurt me House, and I hurt you. It was a vicious circle –

- Now it's over –

- People leave your life, you can't help it, but that doesn't diminish your happy times with them – Cuddy tells House with a smile.

- We've had our moments –

- We certainly did – Silence between them – I should go now –

- Goodbye –

- Bye – Cuddy walks to the door

- Cuddy? –

- Yes? –

- Are you happy? – House asks her.

- I think so…yes, I am – Cuddy answers – Are you happy House? –

- I'm getting there –

* * *

><p>Cuddy encounters Wilson on her way out.<p>

- You aren't staying – Wilson tells her with sadness

- No –

- I could give you a job…maybe head of a department – the oncologist insists

- I have bigger things on mind – Cuddy says – Goodbye James – she gives him a kiss on the cheek.

The rest of the team watches her walk away, Cuddy just waves goodbye. Some nurses and doctors stops her, they want to say hi. When she makes it to the lobby, takes a good look to what used to be her world. This time she's not running away, this time she leaves with her head up.

* * *

><p>- Please tell me you haven't watch "Blue's clues" all day? –<p>

Cuddy says when she sees Lucas and Rachel on the living room.

- Mommy – Rachel runs to hug her mother.

- But its classic "Blue's clues" with Steve, not with Joe – Lucas tells her – and it's not all we did, I help her with a drawing. Go Rachel, show your mom –

Rachel drew her family with crayons.

– That's me, and that's Luke and that's Donnie and that's you mommy – the girl says very proud of herself

- Oh look at you Lucas – Cuddy says – you're green –

- Yeah, but she got the hair right – He points out at the drawing. – Want dinner, baby? I made Eggplant Parmesan –

Cuddy never liked when men call her babe, sweetheart or gorgeous, but she likes it when Lucas does it.

- Not hungry – Cuddy responds – I think we all should go to bed –

After putting Rachel to bed, Lucas and Cuddy get ready to catch some sleep for they big day tomorrow.

- So everything is alright? – Lucas asks

- Yes – Cuddy sighs – I got closure, I needed that –

She looks at Lucas sitting on the edge of the bed – Does it still bother you? That I dumped you –

- It's not a happy memory for me – Lucas tells her – But it was better this way. We could've gotten married, have kids; I've could been the best man in the world, and you would've been thinking 'What if?'–

- You know I always cared about you –

- I know it –

– And I don't know about the whole world, but I think you're the best man I've ever known –

- Wow! That's a high praise – Lucas says – I am happy with being in the top 5, with your father, that teacher you told me about, and you know…other doctors you met…–

- You're so cute when you bumble – Cuddy tells him. – And yet, I don't want Donnie to talk like that –

- Hey! –

She goes to her dresser and takes off her earrings – you know? Tonight is the night we can have sex again. If you're in the mood… – she turns around – and you're already half naked. How did you get your clothes off so fast? –

- I'm really in the mood –

* * *

><p>The next day. In the baby's room.<p>

- You're such beautiful baby – Cuddy is holding Donnie, she is sitting on the rocking chair. – Yes you are, yes you are –

- You know you don't have to hold him all the time – Luca says

- I have to go back to work in a few day, you are going to be with him all day – Cuddy says – Your dad is going to take real good care of you –

- Rachel, what do you think of your baby brother? –

- I like him, but he doesn't do anything – Rachel complains

- Don't worry, he'll grow up real fast and you're gonna have lots of fun with Donnie – Lucas tells her – Of course in 10 years he'll be annoying to you, but after high school everything will be cool –

- Okay Luke – Rachel says – Can I give him kiss? –

- Sure –

Cuddy watches the interaction between her kids. Lucas takes a picture of the moment.

Lisa Cuddy smiles – I never thought I'd have this life with you, but I'm happy to have it –

Lucas walk to her– Don't listen to your mom, I always knew –

- Really? – Cuddy smiles

- Okay, almost always –

They kiss.

**The end**

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! Happy ending!<strong>

**I think I accomplished what I wanted it. A) Give Cuddy ****a happy not quite normal life and closure with House and B) Make Lucas interesting and a good paring for Cuddy (I always thought that, the writers and fans didn't)**

**If the writers do as little as just hint that Cuddy is with Lucas, I'll be the happiest fangirlin the world (but I'm not holding my breath)**

**Thank you very much for reading****, thanks to CaptainK8, and Meg. Without your reviews, I would've quit**

**P****lease leave a review in any language, en español! ****porque al parecer tengo lectores de españa y latinoamerica.**

**I encourage you to write a Luddy fanfic**

**One last shame****less plug. Go read my webcomic about a Private Eye, link in my profile :)**


End file.
